


Ash the Dragon Specialist

by kurenohikari



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Dragon Trainer Ash Ketchum, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ash Ketchum, Smart Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: “Tell me Ash, would you like me to teach you about pokemon? About how to take care of them? Cure them when they get hurt? Would you like to learn about becoming a trainer?” Professor Oak asked the speechless boy, making a decision that would change the life of Ash completely.
Relationships: Dent | Cilan/Original Character(s), Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Wataru | Lance
Comments: 22
Kudos: 189
Collections: Anime FF





	1. When it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! There will be a few changes to the story, mostly about the age of the characters. Ash's age and everyone who he had ever traveled with or is part of his friend group will have their age increased by five years. Lance, Professor Oak, Delia, Drayden, and every other character in the anime will keep their age. Also, the age for trainers to start their pokemon journey will be fifteen.

“Stupid Gary. I can be and I will be a Pokemon Master, I’ll show him!” Ash grumbled under his breath as he wandered into the forest.

The ten years old boy knew he shouldn’t be going there on his own, but he was too angry to care. He was too deep into his mumbling and planning that he did not notice the Pichu until it was too late, and he was rolling down a small cliff.

“Grr!” Ash growled, more at himself than at the pokemon.

This was not his day. Nothing had gone as planned or as expected. His first day back at school was a bust. Like always he could not stay still or pay attention to a thing the teacher said. The teachers didn’t even try to understand him or help him, too busy fawning over the Professor’s grandson as if he was some kind of miracle. No kid wanted to befriend him because he was friends with that haughty Gary who thought himself better than everyone else. But Ash wouldn’t have cared, he wouldn’t have faulted or blamed Gary for what others did. He still doesn’t. But he does blame him for leaving him behind when he was the only one who stood beside him. For calling him a loser and an idiot. He had lost his best friend today and that hurt more than anything.

Just as he was about to cry, the frustration, anger, and sadness being too much on the ten years old boy, he heard a pained cry. Ash whipped his head to the right, growing more worried by the second. Whatever pokemon was in the bushes sounded very weak and in need of help. His mom and Professor Oak had told him countless times to never go into the forest and to never approach a wild pokemon. He had already broken one of the rules, they’ll get even madder if he breaks both… then again, that pokemon sounded hurt.

Ash not being one to turn his back on anyone, especially a pokemon, rushed towards the bushes to help. He stood frozen at the small bird-like pokemon, with white cotton wings and a small golden body.

“What kind of pokemon are you?” Ash wondered out loud, his voice came out in an uncharacteristic whisper. The pokemon noticing the human began to fidget trying to take flight and get away, but with his wing bent in such a way it was impossible. “Wow! Calm down! I’m not trying to hurt you!”

Ash tried to assure the pokemon but the little one did not listen. Ash started to feel like crying again. He didn’t know what to do and the pokemon was only hurting themselves more with every movement.

 _I want to be a Pokemon Master! How can I be one if I don’t even know how to take care of a hurt pokemon? Or what kind of pokemon they are? What a failure!_ Ash thought, tears watering his eyes. Not wanting to cry he started to hum his mom’s lullaby. It was only when he was trying to calm himself that he noticed that the pokemon had stopped fighting and was looking at the boy warily. _He liked mom’s lullaby! Maybe if I sing it he’ll feel better and trust me!_

Filled with energy once more he began singing:

**A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella**

**Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea**

**A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella**

**Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea**

His tone was soft and gentle, nothing of his usual energetic and loud pitch. It was a lullaby after all it was supposed to calm people, which is why he softened his voice for the pokemon’s sake.

**Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora**

**Chatot que en la selva**

**Cantando y llora**

**Calla mientras la cuna se balancea**

The pokemon had calmed down by then, soothed by the song and charmed by the boy’s big smile. They even started to smile back, bobbling their head softly, careful of the injuries, at the rhythm of the lullaby.

**A la nanita nana nanita ella**

**A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella**

**Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea**

During the last part of the song, the pokemon decided to join Ash in his singing, humming beautifully alongside the boy. The two creating a soothing and pretty harmony.

**Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora**

**Ruiseñor que en la selva**

**Cantando y llora**

**Calla mientras la cuna se balancea**

**A la nanita nana nanita ella**

“Do you trust me now?” Ash asked his cheer back. The pokemon nodded as much as they could in their injured body. “Good! Now, I’m going to pick you up. Ok? I can’t help you, but I know someone who can.” The boy excitedly but slowly, in a way only Ash could manage, reached for the pokemon and hugged him carefully into his chest. “Then, to Professor Oak’s Lab!”

“Goodness Ash! What happened?” Oak asked worriedly, as he saw the bruised boy rushing inside his lab.

“Professor! This pokemon is hurt! Please help them!” He asked, not minding his own injuries.

It warmed the Professor’s heart to see this caring boy prioritizing the pokemon, it showed him that Ash truly had the heart in the right place and will be a great pokemon trainer one day. However, it did not stop him from worrying about him.

“Is that… no, it’s a different color. But that’s clearly a Swablu. It must be a Shiny Pokemon! But what is a Hoenn Shiny Pokemon doing in a small Kanto town?” The Professor mumbled to himself, not noticing that Ash was listening to every word he said.

“Shiny? What does that mean Professor?” He asked as Oak started to tend the Swablu.

The older man wanted him in another room in case of the wild pokemon lashes back during the treatment, but it seems like the Swablu had grown attached to Ash and would not let anyone touch them as long as Ash himself wasn’t touching them too. So, they both ended up at the med room with Ash and Swablu humming as Oak cured the pokemon.

“Shiny is a genetic phenomenon that happens to some pokemon, it makes it so that when they are born their coloring is different from the others of their kind. Swablu’s normally are of teal color with white cotton wings instead of golden and white. It usually makes them the outcasts of their kind but in human society, it makes them very valuable. Many would pay a lot of money for a Shiny Pokemon, which makes them targets for poachers. The sell and buy of pokemon are illegal in any region.” The Professor gave him the textbook explanation, forgetting that he was talking to a ten years old- especially one that had the span of attention of a Magikarp.

But surprisingly enough Ash was not fidgeting or bored, he was paying attention to every word the Professor said. He even understood what the older man was trying to tell him.

“Does that mean that Swablu was hurt by those bad people?” Ash asked.

Professor Oak looked at the boy who just this morning had been an excitable boy who could not stay still or take anything seriously. But what he saw was a grown little trainer, worried and ready to protect that small Swablu at any sign of danger. He also saw that same fidgeting Swablu who would not allow anyone close, stand next to him as an equal. He had grown and as much as Oak hated that Ash had lost some of his innocence that day, he also knew it would be good for him and his growth.

“Tell me, Ash, would you like me to teach you about pokemon? About how to take care of them? Cure them when they get hurt? Would you like to learn about becoming a trainer?” Professor Oak asked the speechless boy, making a decision that would change the life of Ash completely.


	2. Growing up

“So, you are a girl?” Ash commented as he looked at the Swablu. The Professor had left an hour ago with his Charizard and Arcanine. She was munching on an Oran Berry to regain her strength, not minding much the newly placed cast on her right-wing. “What about giving you a nickname? Would you like that?” Swablu stopped eating for a moment and chippered back happily. “You like that!” Ash laughed joyfully. “Let’s see, you have a golden body… so what about Goldie?” Swablu gave Ash a glare that the boy could only interpret as ‘Are you serious?’, making him laugh. “I guess not. Then what about Nephele? Mom told me a story one time about this old God, Zeus, of a faraway region who created a nymph, a type of fairy, in the image of his wife out of a cloud. I thought it would be fitting with those pretty cloud-like wings.” Swablu seemed to like the compliment and agreed to the nickname. “So, Nephele it is. Ele for short.”

Both pokemon and human smiled, but their happiness was short-lived when the Professor finally returned and opened the door of the infirmary room. His normally smiling face was sporting a frown, while Charizard, Arcanine, and Exeggutor entered carrying various injured pokemon inside.

“Come with me Ash, there’s still more pokemon out in need of healing,” he told him.

Oak did not even wait for the boy's response before leaving the lab once more. Ash rapidly followed him, after patting Ele one last time. Ele herself looked longingly at the human boy, not liking the idea of being apart but seeing that her comrades were saved but in need of help, she knew it was for the best.

“What’s happening Professor?” Ash asked.

He was getting worried, what could have happened that had the Professor leaving him on his own at the lab after offering to mentor him? Only to come back with so many injured pokemon that he would need three of his pokemon and two humans to carry inside. What he saw made his jaw drop. A big van filled with many pokemon, he had never seen, in all kinds of states: hungry, scared, angry, injured, you mention it. On the floor, next to the van, ten men knocked out while being watched by Professor Oak’s menacing Gyarados and his Tauros.

“It seems like you stumbled upon a trafficking ring of Dragon-type Pokemon,” the older man answered with a frown. “From what I was able to deduce in the little time I had, these poachers capture them from all over the regions of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Galar. Swablu being originally from Hoenn.” Ash’s eyes widened at the number of regions, many he had never heard about. “They then collected them in forests around small towns in the middle of nowhere, even if they get caught no one would have been able to put up a fight against them.”

“Does that mean they had been coming to Pallet Town for a while now?!” Ash exclaimed shocked.

“No, I would have noticed.” Oak refuted. “It seems they change the location to avoid detection. Unluckily for them, they chose the town of a previous Indigo Champion.” He glared at the unconscious men. “I already contacted Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy from Viridian City, and the League about this issue. I also called your mom and told her you’ll be staying in the lab for the next two weeks.” The Professor turned his gaze to the surprised little boy. “I hope you are ready, your lessons start now.”

“Yes, sir!” Ash replied, eyes shining with determination.

The following weeks were arduous and complicated. He barely slept, being awakened by the pokemon’s cries of pain or them panicking and hurting themselves during a nightmare. He barely had any time to eat, too busy running after the pokemon trying to make sure they did not escape or hurt themselves by being reckless. But he persevered. He managed to slowly earn their trust with Ele by his side.

Ash also learned a lot during these two weeks. He learned about the law of abuse of pokemon and poaching from Officer Jenny first, and then the League officials that kept on coming and going to take a look at the trafficking ring Professor Oak had discovered with his help. He learned first aid and grooming from Nurse Joy, who had stayed with them during these weeks, while tending the pokemon by her side. He also learned a bit about the different regions the pokemon came from, pokemon types, and what kind of pokemon they are from Professor Oak.

Having Ele by his side helped a lot. Her humming could not only calm down the worst dragon, but it also made him feel more focused somehow. So, most of the time you would find the little boy with a Swablu on his head or perched on his shoulder. If she was not napping on the boy’s chest with him.

“Professor Oak, I finished grooming the flock of Swablu’s,” Ash said, as he entered the older man’s office. Only to find him in a meeting with two other people. “Sorry, I didn’t know you had visitors.”

“No, it’s fine, my boy. We were just talking about you.” Oak replied with a chuckled, gesturing to the boy to get closer. Ash tilted his head to the side cutely, not understanding what was going on, but obeyed the silent request. “Ash, these are Lance, the Indigo League Pokemon Champion, and Drayden, Unova’s Dragon-type Gym Leader.” Oak presented them.

Ash’s eyes glowed in excitement and he began babbling happily to the two new guests. Meeting a gym leader from another region and his region’s champion was like a dream come true. The Shiny Swablu chippered on the boy’s head, noticing how the second-youngest male in the room blushed slightly. That trainer was an enemy and she needed to protect her boy from the predator.

 _Dear Arceus, can this boy get any cuter?_ Lance complained in his head. _Not only did he look adorable going around tending dragon after dragon with a fluffy Swablu on his head, but his face just had to split into a Sunflora smile and his eyes shine like the sun._ He then proceeded to glare at the older men who chuckled at his situation, as he was the main focus of the slaughter of attention. _Oh, no! Even the boy’s Swablu noticed and is giving me the stink eye._

“Ok, Ash, my boy, I think that’s enough for now. Let Lance breathe a little bit, please.” Oak finally intervened, taking pity on the flustered Champion. “As you know we’ve done all we can for the dragons that ended up in our care. However, after all, they’ve been through, we can’t allow them to simply return to nature. They need to go through rehabilitation.”

“Rehabilitation?” The boy asked confused.

“Yes, it is when pokemon who had suffered at the hands of humans by various reasons like poaching, abuse, or abandonment, are treated so they can trust humans again. Otherwise, they’ll remain untrusting and sometimes even react violently to the presence of humans. There are cases that pokemon did not suffer from humans and are simply too violent to be left in the wild, attacking humans for no reason. In those cases, these pokemon are also sent to Rehabilitation Centers.” Professor Oak explained. Normally Ash would have stopped paying attention by now but Ele’s humming kept him focused. “Drayden here is in charge of not only a Gym but he is also in charge of a part of the Nature Preserve that surrounds Unova- his part is dedicated to Dragon-type Pokemon. The plan is to take the pokemon there for their rehabilitation with the help and protection of Lance.”

“Does that mean that Ele will leave?” Ash asked, fearfully, taking the Shiny Pokemon into his arms as she chippered worriedly.

This was her boy she was not leaving him, he had nothing to worry about! She tried to assure him with her humming.

“No, calm down Ash,” Oak told the boy. “Don’t you think it is strange that your mom allowed you to skip two weeks of school? Or that even school would let you do that? When I contacted Delia, I told her I was trying to figure out something. That something is that you have ADHD. That means that you have higher levels of hyperactive and impulsive behavior, which is why you can’t sit around in class or pay attention for long times without doing other stuff.”

“Which is why I remember more when I am on my feet, is that why you had me learn about pokemon types while helping you restock the infirmary room? Or about the different regions while running after the dragons?” Ash asked curiously and relieved to finally have answers.

“Yes,” the Professor answered. “I also noticed that whenever Swa- I mean Ele is around, you are more focused and pay more attention. I believe that has to do with her evolution.” He continued, taking out his Pokedex. “Let me show you: **‘Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment.’** As you are still young to have your own pokemon I had to make an official request, through Nurse Joy to the League, showing that Ele is more helpful to you than any kind of medication, not to mention much healthier. They allowed you to keep her as your own pokemon for medical reasons and you will be allowed to have her during class.” Oak smiled, giving him a Poké Ball. “This is a Heal Ball, it’s a remedial Poké Ball that restores the caught Pokémon's HP and eliminates any status problem.”

“Thank you, professor!” Ash exclaimed happily, allowing Ele to return to his head and hugging the Heal Ball to his chest. “But then I don’t understand what all of this has to do with me?” Ash asked, confused about his part on all of this.

“Well, I’ve noticed how you’ve gained the trust of the pokemon and their friendship,” Drayden cut in. “That is not a small feat when it comes to dragons, especially injured ones. That shows raw talent, boy.” The old man's praise the blushing boy. “It is also what we need during our trip to Unova and the first few months in the Nature Preserve. They will not trust anyone and their experience of being transported around… is not good. Having you around will help things go smoothly and they trust us a little bit easier. This way no one will get hurt. It will also be a good experience for you, learning first-hand about rehabilitation.”

“Really? I can?!” Ash exclaimed, excitedly but then his expression dimmed. “Will mom let me? What about school?”

In moments like that Ash wanted the times in which one could start your pokemon journey at ten to come back. But at the same time, he knew that it was a necessity, as ten years old children have not matured emotionally to be on the road on their own.

“Delia had no problem letting you go; she was very proud and excited for you. She was only worried about where you will be staying and if it will be safe, once we told her that you’ll be staying in the same house as a Gym Leader she was all for it.” Oak explained to the boy. “As for school, I've been given the rights to your education. I’ll continue mentoring you through video chats and whenever you don’t understand something about your homework or need help Drayden will be there to explain it. He is also the Dean of Opelucid Academy, a very prestigious school in Unova.”

“Wow!” Ash sighed, looking at the gym leader with twinkling eyes- Ele not hiding her admiration either.

The older Dragon Master chuckled at the adorable boy and his Swablu, before grumbling: “So what do you say? Will you be coming to Unova with us?”


	3. Life Choices

He left without saying a single goodbye. He didn’t have time. As soon as he got home, his new Poké Ball belt around his waist with the Heal Ball comfortably sitting there, Ash’s mom had him packing and kept him home the following day. Not that anyone would fault Delia, his baby boy was leaving for half a year for a faraway region. She just wanted to spend every remaining second with him. However, none of them will understand how much that would affect the future of not only Ash but Gary as well until it was already too late.

The journey to Unova was peaceful, there were no external complications and while some pokemon were restless during the flight Ash and Ele’s singing kept them calm for most of the time. The good thing was that they loved the Nature Preserve and felt at home being surrounded by more of their kind. Ash, on the other hand, was so excited at being in a whole new region and meeting so many rare pokemon. Or at least rare in Kanto, that is.

Nephele, on her part, did her job as protector and friend of her human perfectly. She was never too far, always on his head or shoulder- though she preferred the top of his head the most. Humming for her human whenever he was learning something new and singing with her human whenever a dragon was out of control. She was also healing rapidly; her cast would come out any day now. Her human was very excited… she not that much.

“Ash come closer,” Drayden called out. They were both at the Dragon Master’s house. It’s been a month since the boy had come to his care and it was finally time for Swablu’s cast to come off. “As you know we are taking Ele tomorrow to the Pokemon Center so she can her cast off. That’s when her process of rehabilitation will start,” he warned the boy, who looked at his pokemon with care and worry. “She had the other dragons to focus on and forget about her own issues but as I know you’ve noticed pokemon’s traumas can be focused on a different matter which impends them of their normal growth. She was injured in a traumatic event, hurt by humans. It is a miracle that she opened up her heart so fast and so much, you should be proud.” Ash beamed at his teacher and at his pokemon, who snuggled him back in return. “But she has been bounded to earth for more than a month now and with all the trauma it might take her some time to regain the courage to fly once more. You’ll have to be patient but strict, it will be hard.”

“I know sir, but I am ready,” Ash replied, determinedly.

“Good,” Drayden said, a small smile making way into his usually frowning face. “Then what about I analyze Ele with my Pokedex feature so I can help you plan a training regime for her?”

“You can? Thank you!” Ash exclaimed, excitedly.

“Just pass me her Poké Ball,” the Dean asked, taking the ball and reading it with his Pokedex.

It said:

**Pokemon** **:** **Swablu.**

**Gender** **:** **Female.**

**Ability** **:** **Natural Cure.**

**Type** **:** **Normal/Flying.**

**Move set: Peck, Astonish, Sing, and Fury Attack.**

**The pokemon knows the egg moves Steel Wing and Dragon Rush.**

**NOTE** **:** **This pokemon is shiny. Egg moves have yet to been unlocked.**

“Not bad,” Drayden praised, both Ash and Ele preening. They’ve known the man enough to know that getting praises from him is a big deal. “Her ability with your Heal Ball will be a deadly combination. Natural Cure is an ability that heals all status problems when it switches out, Heal Ball will only boost that and help her regain some of her strength if not all if you leave her enough time in. I recommend having her start learning Refresh, it’s a move that cures paralysis, poison, and burns. With her ability, it will come easy for her to learn and you won’t need to switch her so much. It will only make her deadlier and her health status rise to the maximum. I would normally tell you to start teaching her Safeguard and Take Down after Refresh, as she’s already used to her Normal-type energy and they won’t be as taxing as other moves. But I'd rather you leave that for later and teach her Perish Song first. I know it is a complicated move, but she has the vocal cords for it and quite the talent for singing. Not to mention it will be a deadly move to have in your roster.”

“Then I should also teach her Disarming Voice, while she learns Perish Song before teaching her Safeguard and Take Down. Then I will follow with Mirror Move,” Ash cut in.

“You’ve been looking up Swablu’s move set, haven’t you?” Drayden commented, amusedly.

“We’ve also been practicing…” Ash admitted. “She still hasn’t gotten it down, which might be why it isn’t in the Pokedex, but I am sure that she’ll manage to use Disarming Voice by the end of the week!”

“Well as long as no one got hurt,” Drayden sighed. “But don’t do it again. Especially with Perish Song, that is a dangerous move.”

“Got it!” Ash saluted.

“Now go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.”

Oh, how right he was. It was a long day indeed. For the first time, Ele had a tantrum not wanting to go to the Pokemon Center, she only relented when Ash promised that he would not make her fly for at least two weeks. Which didn’t really put them behind on their training schedule, as she needed one week off the cast for her wing to get used before even attempting to fly and she still had to learn all the singing moves. So, for the next two weeks, they decided to train her vocal cords. As Ash had expected Ele learned Disarming Voice by the end of the week, but she went and exceeded everyone's expectations by mastering the move Sing too. She had also learned Refresh and had made leaps of progress with Perish Song. However, when the two weeks were up, and it was time for her to start practicing her flying… she became as stubborn as a Tauros.

“Come on Ele, let’s try a few flaps. Let’s do it together! What do you say?” Ash encouraged, moving his arms up and down as a flying pokemon about to take flight. “Let’s train together!”

“Swa-swablu!” Nephele chippered, not looking that convinced.

“Ah,” Ash sighed, dropping on the floor cross-legged. “Ele please tell me what’s the problem, so I can help you. Our thing is training together. Like we did with Disarming Voice, Sing and are doing with Perish Song. But I can’t sing with you this time, I could run by your side as you fly but first, we need to make you fly!” The boy huffed frustratedly.

“Swablu…” Ele sighed, sad that she was disappointing her human.

“Oh, no, Ele. Don’t be sad. I am sorry.” Ash said, gathering her in his arms. “It's my fault for not being able to figure out a way to help you. The blame falls on me as a trainer. Remember it is never the pokemon's fault but the trainer’s fault.”

“Swa-blu!” Nephele protested.

“Are you saying that it's both of our faults?” Ash asked, receiving an energetic response. “Got it, then we just need to get better together!”

“Swablu!” Ele exclaimed, eyes suddenly shining with determination.

“It seems that you are finally ready.” Ash stood up excitedly, all fired up as well. “Let’s do this!” Just as they were about to start a Salamence appeared, landing right before the pair. They were growling at the little Swablu and flapping their wings. “I… I think they want to teach you how to fly!”

Salamence grumbled in approval and continued their grunting and gesturing. Together they managed to have her up in the air constantly in a week, flying as if she had never left the sky. Salamence became a constant training partner for Ash and Ele, in a month they had finally learned Perish Song and Safeguard; and mastered Peck and Astonish. In two months, she had learned Take Down and Mirror Move; mastering Fury Attack. In three months, Ele had mastered Perish Song, Safeguard, and Take Down. In the sixth month of Ash’s stay, they were training hard to master Mirror Move while trying to unlock her Egg move, Steel Wing.

They had been so focused on their training and helping the pokemon move on from their trauma, that they did not notice that their time together with their new friends and new life was coming to an end… until it was already too late.

“Lance and his cousin Claire will be coming to transport the rescued pokemon back to their natural habitat. They’ll have the help of Drake, the Lieder of the Hoenn Elite Four. He is also a Dragon Master.” Drayden informed Ash, one night over dinner. “By now they trust us and know that transportation will not mean pain and misery. But just in case we would like you there, as you are still the dragons’ favorite.”

“Ok,” Ashe replied, stunned by the revelation.

He had totally forgotten about time. His six months in Unova were finally coming to an end… and he didn’t know if he wanted them to end. There was so much he could learn here. Ele was going to be a Dragon/Flying dual-type pokemon and Drayden was a Dragon Master! Who better to teach him how to take care and raise her? Not to mention his Academy is prepared to teach students who have ADHD, unlike in Pallet Town where teachers didn’t even care about him. As much as he loves Professor Oak, Ash wasn't sure the professor knows how to handle him sometimes. But what was sadder, was the fact that all the friends he had made during these months will leave… even Salamence who had become like an older brother to Ele.

Talking about Ele she was inconsolable, she could not stop crying. Her big brother, the one who had helped her fly once more, the one who was teaching her Steel Wing, was leaving. But she was also happy for him. He was going back home. He had told her about how he was stolen away from his mate and kids, he deserves to go back and be happy with his family. Like she was with her human. But there is no way she is letting him go without showing him what she could do.

“Swa-lu-lu,” Nephele pulled on Ash’s shirt.

“Ele? What’s wrong?” Her trainer asked, finally relenting and following her out.

“Swablu!” The Shiny Pokemon exclaimed, before taking flight and doing pirouettes in the air- her wings taking a silvery shine for a few seconds before disappearing.

“Oh! You want to show Salamence that you completed your training before he leaves,” Ash said. “Ok, then. Let’s work hard!” He exclaimed alongside his pokemon. “First of all let’s do what Drayden-sensei told us, try to focus on your Steel-type energy. I know it’s hard, as it’s not your type of energy but once you find it, all you need to do is let it flow through your wings.” When that did not help, Ash commented: “Ele, let’s try something else. Sit in front of me and close your eyes, let’s try to meditate and do this step by step. First, find your Steel-type energy and focus on it. Have you found it?”

“Swablu!”

“Good! Then, you let it flow to your body. Don’t force it!” He warned rapidly, figuring out what was the issue Ele was having. “From what Drayden-sensei told me, type energy is like a river, one you can’t force. You simply need to let it flow.” As he had his eyes closed, meditating with Ele he could not see but he felt the change. “The final step is to focus the energy on your wings.”

“Swablu!” Nephele exclaimed, wings straightening in two firm silver shinning weapons.

“Excellent!” Ash opened his eyes in excitement and jumped on his feet, the wings lost their shine after a little while. “Let’s try to build up the momentum and strength behind the attack with some acrobatics in the sky before attacking, what do you say?”

“Swablu!”

They spent the rest of the night training Steel Wing, by the end they fell asleep exhausted and if it hadn’t been for Drayden they might have missed the departure of the Dragon Type Pokemon. Rushing through all the helpers of the Nature Preserve, dragons, Lance, Claire, Drake, and Drayden; Ash and Ele only had one thing in their minds: Salamence.

“Mence?” The Dragon Pokemon grumbled confused but happy to see the little ones, one last time before returning home.

“Let’s do this Ele! Steel Wing!” Ash commanded, throwing a training disk into the air.

Nephele took flight, making some pirouettes to build up power before striking the disk with her shining silver wings; breaking it into two. Before returning safely back to her trainer’s head.

“Salamence,” the dragon said surprised, just yesterday she was struggling with the move and now she was capable of using it easily. But he could also see how exhausted and dirty they were, they must have spent the whole night training for him. “Sala-salamence,” Salamence smiled the best he could for the little ones, touched by their gesture.

He enveloped both of them with his wings, grumbling one last goodbye before getting on the plane. Swablu chose that moment to let out a soprano cry, as tears pour down her eyes and light enveloped her. The humans and dragons, alike, could only stare at the little pokemon in shock as she evolved into a beautiful Altaria. Salamence being the only one not surprise and sporting a proud expression as the plane's ramp pulled up.

“Wow! Ele!” Ash sighed, hugging the pokemon by her now long neck as they both shared tears for their departed friend Salamence. “You’re an Altaria now! I am so proud!”

“Al-Altaria!” Nephele cried happily.

“What about checking out what changed?” Drayden asked, a proud smile on his face- as he extended his Pokedex to the boy.

Ash took it and analyzed Ele through the Heal Ball once more. It said: 

** Pokemon: ** **Altaria.**

**Gender** **:** **Female.**

**Ability** **:** **Natural Cure.**

**Type** **:** **Dragon/Flying.**

**Move set: Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack,** **Disarming Voice, Refresh, Perish Song, Safeguard, Take Down, Mirror Move, and Dragon Breath.**

**The pokemon knows the egg moves Steel Wing and Dragon Breath.**

**NOTE** **:** **This pokemon is shiny. Egg move Steel Wing has been unlocked. Egg move Dragon Rush has yet to be unlocked.**

“She learned Dragon Breath through evolving,” Ash commented, a happy smile on his face. “Your first Dragon-type move Ele!”

“Altaria!”

“Well, now that we are finished here. Let’s go to the Pokemon Center to see if Ele’s evolution went alright after all the training you guys went through last night. Then I’ll help you pack for your trip back to Kanto.” Drayden said.

“About that… please sensei allow me to stay here and learn to be a Dragon Master!” Ash asked, bowing to a shocked Drayden.


	4. A new friend.

Convincing Delia was honestly the hardest thing. Drayden loved having Ash as his pupil and Professor Oak knew that the boy would wither in Pallet Town but flower at the Academy. However, how can you convince a mother to leave her son in another country for over five years and then some more when he goes on his journey. She would have only been with him for ten years before losing him.

Thankfully, Delia used to be an assistant in Professor Oak’s Lab before Ash was born and his name always makes a good impression in anyone’s resume. So, she easily found a job at the Nature Preserve as a researcher and aid. She sold her café and with that money and Drayden’s help she bought a house in Opelucid City for her and Ash. She then left their house for rent, so they could have a nice extra source of income and could start saving for Ash’s journey. Many people from Viridian City loved going to Pallet City for the weekend or a week vacation to relax in the peaceful town. So, there were always people ready to rent.

As for Ash, he had been studying English for half a year now and was picking up the language very fast- he seems to have quite the affinity for languages. But he still needed some time before he would be proficient enough to attend the Academy, so he would continue being homeschooled the rest of the year while helping out at the Preserve and training his Altaria.

Talking about Ele during the following six months she mastered Dragon Breath and Dragon Dance. She also learned three more moves: Aerial Ace, Double Team, and Dragon Claw. She advanced incredibly in her training especially since Ash wanted to take it easy after she evolved and get used to her new body. He had her learn no new move, not even practice the one she had learned through evolving, and only practice the ones she already knew- and that only after he had her flying everywhere for two weeks straight. But it did work, Ele now flies as if she had always been an Altaria.

If Nephele and Ash were inseparable when she was a Swablu, once she became an Altaria they never left each other’s side. Delia would enter his room and find them cuddling, he looked so adorable all bundled up in Ele’s fluffy cotton-like wings. This leads them to the situation they are in; Delia and Drayden leaning against the door of Ash’s room as he naps on his Altaria. However, Ele was not asleep, if anything, she was enveloping Ash with her wings protectively as she glared at the adult humans, daring them to wake up her charge. Unfortunately, as adorable as they are, they needed to wake up Ash for this.

“Ash, sweetie, wake up.” Delia shaking her almost eleven years old boy.

“Mmm, m-what’s wrong mom?” Yawned Ash, blinking as he woke up.

“There are some issues we need to attend in Sinnoh, as we can’t leave you on your own, you’ll need to come with us.” The Dragon Master explained.

“Drayden-sensei?” Ash asked, confused.

“I already packed you a bag, sweetie.” Delia comforted him. “Why don’t you wash up and change? We’ll explain everything in our way there.”

It seems like an old friend from Drayden, Wilma, from the Dragon Tribe needed their assistance. She had moved to Sinnoh to become a Move Tutor, a very sought after Move Tutor for her success rate in the difficult move Draco Meteor. But she stumbled upon a trainer who severely abused her dragon pokemon. The trainer was smart and knew how to hide the abuse, but Wilma was older and more experience, she noticed and reported it to Officer Jenny who arrested the trainer. However, now Wilma had an abused and scared Altaria in her possession in deer need of help. Being an international affair someone of power and prestige had to be there for the transition, which is why Drayden was going- Delia accompanying him as his aid.

They took an Alakazam teleportation to Sinnoh and then Drayden and Delia got into a car to Wilma’s house. Ash decided to mount Ele and follow the car from the air. He had a lot in his head. He had seen many pokemon in need of rehabilitation, abused and injured by humans. But hearing a trainer abusing their Altaria… Ash’s heart gave out for the pokemon. He held on tighter on Ele’s feathers, catching the attention of the pokemon.

“Al-Altaria!” Nephele’s soprano’s voice resonated through the morning forest.

“I am just mad at the trainer, Ele,” Ash assured her, patting her neck softly. “I just can’t believe that someone would ever hurt their pokemon. I mean I have seen it; we have helped many pokemon in those situations before… but, why would someone ever do that? Pokemon are our precious friends, they are our family.” He said with tears of frustration and anger in his eyes. “Not to mention, it’s an Altaria this time…” His voice broke by the end. “If I hadn’t found you then… what would have happened to you?”

He couldn’t hold it anymore and broke, he held tight into Ele’s neck and cried his heart out. Nephele couldn’t handle it anymore and decided to land, not caring about the older humans. Her priority is, has been, and will always be her human. Her caring and selfless trainer worked day and night for her dragon friends to get better. Her trainer was only a young human and all of this was beginning to be too much on him. She gathered him in her wings and used Sing, lulling him into a deep slumber.

She has never had another human trainer before, only those bad men who stole her away. But since she had moved to Unova with her trainer, she had met various pokemon who had had trainers… bad trainers and they all kept on saying the same thing: “You are so lucky.” Looking at the boy in her wings, the boy who would cry for a strange Altaria because they reminded them of her, she never felt those words being truer than then. 

**_‘I will protect you,’_** Nephele swore then and there.

“Ashy! Ele!” Delia called out, rushing towards them as Drayden got off the car. “Oh, Ash,” she sighed, noticing the tears on her son’s cheeks.

“It seems that he has finally reached his limit,” the Dragon Master commented a worried frown adorning his face.

“But why now? He has seen worse things at the Preserve.” Inquired Delia worriedly, knowing better than to reach for Ash when Ele’s protective instincts were acting out. “He hasn’t even met the… Altaria…” Delia sighed, realizing what was their mistake. She looked at her son, who was holding into his pokemon with such desperation, even when he slept, as if she would be taken away from him or hurt if he ever let go. “We better keep them away from the pokemon while we deal with this,” she decided. “I know we will need to stay there for at least a week until all the paperwork and legal work are done, but it will be a vacation for Ash and Ele. I don’t care how good they are, they are still young. There is a reason why the age to start your pokemon journey was moved from ten to fifteen.”

“I understand,” Drayden accepted, seeing the mistake of their actions. “For now let’s put them in the back seats.”

No one dared to touch Ash while he was enveloped by his Altaria’s wings, they both knew better than to get into the bad side of a protective dragon. So, they let her carry her human in the car on her own- which she did again when they got to Wilma’s house. The adults went straight into a deep discussion but Ele paid them no mind, she had heard them and knew that this was their vacation time now. So, no work.

As expected, Ash did not like it, he wanted to help. But he also knew that he would be of no help and it was Ele who needed his attention now. He was her trainer after all. So, they decided to go out and look around a little bit. However, they did not expect to find a young Gible practicing Draco Meteor on his own.

“Not bad.” Ash praised, catching the attention of the wild pokemon, while Ele chippered her own praises. Even though the move failed, and it was far from being accomplished, that a first evolution level dragon was capable of _even_ focusing on his dragon energy to such an extent and even managed to gather so much in the first place was impressive. “You shouldn’t be capable of doing that until you have _at least_ evolved one time. As expected of the pseudo-legendary dragon line.”

The Gible took in the praise with a bashful blush, before happily jumping on the human and biting his head. Nephele panicked for a second, but when her human laughed, she realized it was the little dragon’s way of showing affection. As expected of her trainer, gaining the trust of a wild dragon so fast.

“But you know, I don’t think you’ll manage Draco Meteor just yet,” Ash told the wild pokemon once he was finally released. “You see, you’ll need to get stronger and build up more energy for that. A way of doing that is evolving, but if you are too impatient you will need to train not only the move but your body and learn new moves.”

“Gi-gible!” The dragon exclaimed determinately, pointing at himself and then at the human boy- before jumping around the Wilda’s training ground.

“You want me to train you?” Ash asked, surprised.

“Gible!”

“Ok. I can do that,” he replied thoughtful. “Mom and Drayden-sensei are working, and I have a week off from studying. What do you say Ele? Will you help?”

“Al-taria!” She replied, nudging her trainer lovingly.

“I knew I could count on you” Ash giggled, cutely “Ok, Gible. Show me what you can do!”

Rapidly the wild pokemon rushed to a pile of rocks and smashed them with Tackle before jumping in the air and biting the many flying pieces.

“Quite a powerful Bite attack,” Ash commented.

“Altaria,” murmured Ele, agreeing in surprise at the power of the small pokemon.

“As expected of the Land Shark Pokemon, his jaw power is incredible even in the early stages.” The boy continued.

Then Gible surprised them once again by using Sand Attack to hide as he landed on the floor, once the attack had disappeared so was the dragon. All that was left was a hole where Gible should have landed. Out of the blue, the Land Shark Pokemon jumped from the ground right before the human and his pokemon- taking them both by surprise.

“Wow!” Ash sighed, once the shock wore off a little bit. “You are a powerful and sly little thing.” He praised, patting the pokemon animatedly- before he got jumped and bitten once more. “Ok. So, I think that we can teach you Take Down easily. With that power behind a simple Tackle, you can get it done in a day. Then we can add a Dragon Dance, it will raise your attack stats which will be good as you’ll need that if you want to manage a Draco Meteor young. You are good with dragon energy it will come easy. If you master both moves, as I can see you did with the rest of your roaster, I’ll have Ele tutoring you in the art of Dragon Claw. Imagine having caught your enemy in a powerful Bite attack before starting to land various Dragon Claw attacks, it would be awesome!” Ash exclaimed, gaining a cheer from Gible, who had stars in his eyes. “If you have any problems you can always go to Ele she knows all those moves and can give you a hand for better understanding.”

They got to work right after that. They spent every free time training that young Gible until he had mastered Take Down and Dragon Dance. Then they moved to Dragon Claw for the last two days of their stay in Sinnoh, Gible at the verge of learning the move, when their training session was interrupted by Delia, Drayden, and Wilda.

“Stop!” Ash commanded, one of the few times he ever gave orders was during training because he knew how important and dangerous it was to train dragons. Both dragons obeyed him immediately. “Take five,” he told Ele and Gible, before turning to his mother, sensei, and a new friend. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sweetie,” Delia assured him, with a proud and kind smile.

“We just finished all the paperwork and legal work,” Wilda informed him.

“It’s time to go back home,” Drayden finished for the women, being the bearer of bad news.

“But… that means I’ll have to say goodbye to Gible,” Ash said, at the edge of tears now.

Having heard him, both dragons cried in protests. Gible jumped on Ash and bite his head, not letting go. He loved the human boy and didn’t want to say goodbye. He also loved the pretty rare-colored Altaria, she was like a mom to him. Ele flew in front of her boys, wings spreading wide before them. She glared at the adults, daring to separate her from her new baby.

“As you are still too young to catch any pokemon, Ele being a medical exception, we came up with the idea of _me_ catching Gible for you.” Delia butted in, not once faced by the angry dragons. “But you’ll be the one who’ll have to bathe him, feed him and train him. Got it?”

“Got it!” Ash replied, excitedly. “Did you hear that Gible?” He took the dragon off his head and hugged him happily. “You will be coming with us!”

He then took the Poke Ball his mom was offering him and captured the happy young dragon, before analyzing his data through the Pokedex, Drayden-sensei had lent him. It said:

 ** Pokemon ** **: Gible.**

 ** Gender ** **: Male.**

 ** Ability ** **: Rough Skin.**

 ** Type ** **: Dragon/Ground.**

**Move set: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dig, Bite, Take Down, and Dragon Dance** **.**

**The pokemon knows the egg move Iron Tail.**

** NOTE ** **: The egg move has yet to be unlocked.**

“Rough Skin?” Ash asked, releasing Gible out once he was done. The info was what he had expected, with the sweet bonus of a powerful Iron Tail as an egg move. But he was confused about the ability. “What kind of ability is that?”

“It’s an ability that allows the pokemon to inflict damage with their rough skin to the attacker on contact,” Drayden-sensei explained, an appraising look on his eyes. “It is a rare ability.”

“Sweet! Did you hear that Gible? You are awesome!” Ash praised, getting bitten once more by his new pokemon.

Everyone laughed at the heartwarming scene. They had come to Sinnoh because something bad had happened, but now they leave with something good happening.


	5. Of best friends and homesickness.

The rest of the year was gone before any of them noticed. The newly nicknamed Ladon finally managed to learn and master the move Dragon Claw, the trick was learning the move Slash as a crutch until it was no longer needed. Ele on her part was finally capable of unlocking her last egg move Dragon Rush. All those tips Wilda had given Ash were made the job much easier.

Another big event was Ash’s eleventh birthday, which was celebrated by Delia, Drayden, and all of the Natural Preserve. When I say all, I mean _all_. Workers and pokemon alike. The dragons even gathered together and collected some presents for our boy; like berries and other plants you can find in the wild. The two most precious and important ones: A Dragon Scale and a Prism Scale. That came as a surprise for every human around. Ash was the first to break off of his shock to hug the life of the dragons. He was _so_ happy.

The workers gave him various Poké Balls so he could carry his future friends in the future. Drayden gifted him with a Poké Flute, so it would easier for him to wake up Ladon or any of his future pokemon when they fall prey to Ele’s powerful Sing. Another reason was so Ash could play alongside Ele's singing, those two did always make good harmony. Delia, on the other hand, taught her son different recipes for Poké Puff that dragons would especially like. So, he could feed his dragons with no problem.

As the new year came around, Ash entered the Academy. After one year of being mentored under the tutelage of both Professor Oak and Drayden-sensei he was no longer behind, you can even say he might be ahead of his peers when it came to Dragon-type pokemon and the care of pokemon in general. Having been mentored by the Dean of the Academy became the news of the Academy fast and he was soon the center of attention of not only teachers but students alike. However, unlike Gary, he did not lord it over his peer’s heads but was open and welcoming. He soon became very popular and sought after, after all, who could resist such a big and pure smile? The Sunshine Student that’s what they were calling him. Having an Altaria and Gible already did make him quite popular on its own.

Ash loved the Academy, he had to sit at the end row so Ele could come out of her Heal Ball during class, but thanks to her humming he could stay put during class and pay attention. If anything, Nephele’s humming is an Arceus’ sent for the teachers, the students had never paid better attention during class. If he was running high on energy on the day, no one scolded him if he starts patting his Altaria or if he went for a ran during recess.

Which lead him to the situation he was in: tripping over a green-haired boy, in a secluded corner of the playground.

“Altaria!” Ele cried, flying down towards her trainer. “Taria,” she sighed, nuzzling him once she checked he was all right.

“I’m ok, Ele.” Ash, assured her groaning softly- the fall hurt. “Are you ok? I am so sorry; I didn’t see you!” He bowed politely to the unknown boy.

“It’s ok,” he replied, sniffing while hugging a green monkey.

“Is that a Pansage? One of the three elemental monkeys of Unova?” Ash asked excitedly. “We read about them in class today! Are they yours?”

“He is,” the boy answered, smiling slightly. The other boy’s excitement was contagious. “I’m Cilan Dent from Striaton City, I’m thirteen years old. This is my starter Pansage.”

“Pan-pan!”

“Then you must be my senpai!” Ash exclaimed, noticing he was wearing the same uniform. “I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! That’s in Kanto. This is my partner Ele!” He snuggled the Shiny Altaria.

“Altaria!”

“She’s beautiful and I can see how close your bond is! By the way, what’s a senpai?” Cilan asked confused.

“Ah, sorry.” Ash blushed, acting all adorably. “A senpai is a kantonian term, it means an upperclassman.”

 _‘So cute!’_ Cilan squealed in his head.

“How old are you then?” The older boy asked.

“Eleven years old!” Ash replied proudly, Ele chippering next to him.

“So young… don’t you miss home?” Cilan asked, now less animatedly.

“Well, I do miss Professor Oak and Pallet Town’s peacefulness. But my mom came with me, so I don’t feel very lonely!” Ash replied, cheering up rapidly. “The thing is that I want to become a Dragon Master and the next champion of Kanto! You see, I have ADHD, and Pallet Town is not ready to teach kids like me. I was lucky Professor Oak knew Drayden-sensei; here I have no problems. They let me keep Ele out all the time and her humming calms me down completely. I don’t have time to feel homesick, I need to train and study to get better! It’s not like I’ll never go back to Pallet Town… do you feel homesick?”

“I do,” Cilan admitted, head down as if he was ashamed. “I stay at the dorms here in Opelucid City. I had no problem last year but, I had my brothers with me. You see we are three brothers: Cress, Chili, and Cilan. We each have an elemental monkey: Cress has a Panpour and Chili has a Pansear. We’ve always been together; we even came to the same prestigious Academy for the same dream: to open a café/gym. But Cress and Chili are twins, people don’t notice it because of their different coloring and hairstyle, not to mention behavior, but otherwise, they look the same. They are two years older than me. When they came to the Academy I had it better, as I was back home with mom and dad, but now Cress and Chili are back home with them, and I am here all alone.”

“No, you are not!” Ash interrupted him when he noticed his new friend was about to cry. “You have Pansage. You have me, Ele and Ladon, even if you haven’t met him yet.” Cilan looked at his new friend surprised but then smiled. “You are here for your dream, right? For your café/gym? Focus on that and then go home to make it a reality!” Ash cheered him up. “My mom used to have a café in Pallet Town, she can teach you some recipes. You can make it so; it is a café where pokemon and trainers can enjoy eating there alike!”

“That’s an excellent idea!” Cilan exclaimed, cheering up. “I’ll contact Cress and Chili, they’ll love it.”

They were swapping recipes and family stories all recess, they even had to be dragged away by their pokemon when the bell rang- too focused in their conversation to notice that break was over. That’s how Ash, even though he was a very popular boy in school, met his first true and best friend: Cilan Dent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know that Dent is Cilan’s name in Japanese but as there is no known last name for the character, I am using it as a last name. 


	6. There's more to training than just power

“So, you are training Ele today,” Cilan commented as he stepped into the training grounds at the back of Dean Drayden’s house. 

“Cilan!” Ash shouted excitedly, before rushing towards his best friend. “How did it go? Did you pass?!” He asked, excitedly.

“Yes,” the green-haired boy replied. “I’ve become the youngest Pokemon Connoisseur out there… even if I am only level C for now.”

“I am so happy for you! Congrats!” Ash jumped on the older boy and gave him an Usaring hug. Pansage moved towards the other pokemon, as the dragons congratulating him. “Mom and I got you a gift!” He exclaimed, jumping away and rushing towards his bag.

Cilan laughed at his hyperactive friend: “There was no need for a gift.”

“There is! It is a very important moment. On that needs to be celebrated!” Ash protested, with a cute pout and Growlithe eyes. “Please accept it.”

“Ok,” he relented, knowing he could never beat him when the Growlithe eyes come out.

“Oh, and you are staying over tonight. Mom is gonna make you a feast to celebrate.” Ash informed him while handing him a small box.

“Am I ever gonna win against you Ketchum’s?” Cilan asked, to no one in particular, chuckling slightly as he took the box.

“Nop,” Ash popped the ‘p’, smirking slyly.

He was almost shaking from excitement, as he watched his friend open the box and reveal the present within.

“Wow…” Cilan gasped, looking shockingly at the Leaf Stone within the box. “You… you shouldn’t have. You really didn’t need to… I don’t know what to say.” He stuttered, not being able to snap out of his stunned state. “I can’t accept this,” he finally said. “Evolutionary stones are too expensive.”

“Well, you will,” Ash told him firmly. “You managed to become the youngest Pokemon Connoisseur ever! That needs to be celebrated big! This is why you will accept the Leaf Stone. Shh!” Ash shushed his friend as he opened his mouth to protest. “I am gonna be a Dragon Master, Cilan. I have no use for a Leaf Stone, not now, not ever.” He told him. “If you are worried about the price, don’t be. Ladon found it while we were training at the Nature Preserve. After too many Dig moves in a mock battle, the ground collapsed, taking Ladon with him. I was honestly worried for him for a second, but he soon came out as if nothing had happened, holding that same Leaf Stone on his mouth.” He informed the older boy. “It cost me nothing, so don’t worry about it and enjoy the present!”

“If you are sure…” Cilan finally relented, seeing no lie in his eyes. Then again Ash was too pure for something like lying. “But I won’t use it now. Neither Pansage nor I are ready for evolution.”

“All in its due time, my boy,” Ash replied, suddenly sounding very mature.

“Where did that come from?!” Cilan laughed, surprised by the sudden maturity of his comment.

Ash always showed a mature side when it came to the care of pokemon and his view of the world, but he never said things like that!

“That’s what Drayden-sensei is always telling Ladon,” Ash answered. “He doesn’t want to be a little Gible anymore and it’s always pressuring me to teach him Draco Meteor.” He sighed. “I get to calm him down most of the time and get some variety into his roster of moves, so it would not be too focused on dragon moves. But he never stops wanting evolution to come faster. I’ve only had him for half a year now, but he has become quite strong, stronger than a Gible for sure. I still don’t know why he is not evolving, even I get frustrated over it sometimes. I just feel sad for Ladon. But Drayden-sensei is always there telling us that we should be calm and that everything will come in its due time. I think he knows what’s the problem but won’t say it.”

Ash sighed once more, recalling how hard it was to have Ladon focus on something other than his dragon energy. It took him forever to manage the move Double Team, even with Ele showing him how. He only relented and learned Sand Tomb and Sandstorm, after Ash promised him, he would learn a very powerful dragon move as a reward if he mastered those moves. Dragon Rush was an easy choice, after Wilda’s pointers and already having taught it to Ele. However, it took Ladon having his pseudo-mother Altaria teaching him for him to learn it.

However, it took a long time to find the right way to handle Ladon- him being much more difficult than Ele- which took a lot of time from Ele’s training regime. Ash had only managed to teach her Dragon Pulse and Sky Attack, with her only finally mastering those moves a couple of weeks ago. Ash was so lucky Ele was patient and understanding, not to mention quick to pick up new moves. Otherwise, he would have two frustrated and unhappy Dragon-type pokemon on his hands.

He had not understood what people said about becoming a Dragon Master being a very difficult dream to manage or how specializing in dragon-types being an arduous path, but now he understood. The pokemon he treated and took care of, he did not train. They were not his. Now that he had two pokemon, two _dragon_ pokemon, he understood the worry his mother had shown. Dragons are very intelligent creatures, who knew what they want and have an emotional maturity that could be compared to humans. They are not submissive but stubborn and will fight you tooth and claw until you give them what they think they deserve.

If he was having trouble managing two dragons, how would he manage a full team? How will he manage to schedule training sessions for everyone without a fight breaking out or someone feeling dissatisfied? For now, he was lucky, Ele was way ahead of Ladon and considers him her child. But what will happen in the future? He could not allow her to fall behind simply because he was lacking as a trainer. So, he decided to put Ladon in his place. He was family, but Ash was still his trainer. He was the one who made the decisions and gave out orders. Not the other way around.

“So, that’s why you are training Ele today. Making sure she doesn’t fall behind now that you managed to calm Ladon down… or at least enough for the moment.” Cilan thought out loud, noticing the troubled look on his friend's face. It was that ability of deduction that helped him achieve the title of Youngest Pokemon Connoisseur. “You know that you have nothing to feel ashamed of,” he told his friend, noticing how stressed he was about the whole issue. Which made him doubt his abilities as a trainer… even if he was not officially one yet. “You are making an excellent job training Ele and raising Ladon, you should be proud. Not many people your age have pokemon or even are training them. Even less, dragon pokemon- _two_ of them! It took you a while, but you found a way around it, you should be proud.” He insisted.

“Drayden-sensei said something similar,” Ash finally replied, his eyes never leaving the three pokemon chatting happily. “He was very proud and impressed that it only took me six months to accommodate to a new dragon, a Gible at that! Even managing to get him to train the way I wanted him to... even if it took a lot of insistence. Ladon is very stubborn!” They both laughed at that. “That I even made a little of time for Ele… he was very proud.”

“As you should,” Cilan insisted.

“How can I? When I see how out of practice Ele is!” He finally snapped, angrier at himself than anything else. “She always picks up moves fast or at least shows signs of improvement fast. But this time nothing! A whole training session and not a single sign. Ah!” He sighed, tiredly.

“Let’s see if I can help. What move are you teaching her?” The older boy asked, gently.

“Drayden-sensei told me that they both need more diversity in their rosters of moves. Ladon is still young and new, so I can wait until he evolves for that. But it was time for Ele to start expanding. So, I chose a grass move: Solar Beam.” Ash answered. “What?” He asked when he saw his friend's bewilder expression. “It's a difficult move, but she has the power to pack it up!” Ash defended himself.

“I don’t doubt that,” Cilan replied, raising his hands in defense, to placate his, unusually, very emotional friend. “But you are trying to teach her how to tap into a whole new type of energy that doesn’t even belong to her type, not to mention teaching her a new move that it’s very difficult for even _grass_ pokemon... no wonder she shows no sign of improvement, Ash. She is good but you can’t ask her for miracles.”

“Ele managed to tap into steel energy in less than a week.” He replied, not understanding where his friend was coming from. “This isn't the first time she tapped into another energy type, she did many times previously with even _fairy energy_! Not to mention, she has the power behind it…”

“I do understand your train of thoughts and it is correct… partially,” Cilan assured his friend, who was looking more confused and sadder by the second. Sometimes he forgets how young Ash truly was, even with all his cheer and hyperactivity. “But the only reason she managed to tap into steel energy in less than a week was that Steel Wing is an egg move of hers. If she tried to use another steel move, she would have the same issue that she is having now. As for fairy energy, the Altaria line has always had a facility using certain Fairy-type moves. It comes naturally to them. Even if they are Dragon-type pokemon. But that’s only because of the move, not because she tapped into Fairy-type energy.” He explained, calmly, seeing understanding fall into Ash’s face, he continued. “Let’s leave Solar Beam for later and I recommend you to teach her Sunny Day before that, it will be a nice boost. Not to mention it will counter the move Rainy Day if someone ever wants to use it against you, we both know how much Ele hates having her wings wet.”

“Yeah, we do,” Ash chuckled, this time much calmer.

“You can even have them both learn it together, the Gible line can learn Sunny Day. It will be a good experience. Until now they had trained separately, or Ele teaching him when they are not having mock battles, or during endurance training. You will see then if their competitiveness is stronger than their bond, it happens many times in all dragon teams that they want to impose dominance. Ladon being male and from a pseudo-legendary line doesn’t help.” Cilan continued. “In the meantime let’s have Ele learn Cotton Guard, it is an easier Grass-type move and will come easier to an Altaria than Solar Beam. We can have a training session together, with Pansage showing her how to tap into Grass-type energy.”

“That would be amazing!” He exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement at the idea of training with his best friend.

“Then let’s do that,” Cilan said with a smile, relieved that Ash was sounding more like himself now.

What neither of them noticed was that Drayden and his Haxorus were watching them from the shadows. Drayden looked with pride as the small Pansage taught, the larger than normal, Altaria how to tap into Grass-type energy. Those two young boys will have very promising futures.

He had always known that from Ash, he was a natural with pokemon- especially dragons. They all fall for him, and even with his Gible most of his misbehavior was because of his youth and impatience. Not because he did not respect Ash or see him as the leader. Now that Ash had managed to calm Ladon down and put some boundaries, Drayden knew that there will be no problem once Ladon finally evolves. There should not be that much of a difference in behavior, most of it will be against strangers than to those who Ladon considers his Thunder.

With Cilan, as with his brothers, there was talent there. They will become good gym leaders. But Cilan was much more than that, he will reach the level S as a Pokemon Connoisseur- Drayden was sure of that. If he could already come with such a plan and analysis at the age of thirteen, the Dragon Master cannot wait for the future.

So, with one last look, thinking about their bright futures, he left the two boys to train alone and went back inside.


	7. Are you ready?

Ash followed Cilan’s advice, and with Pansage’s help, Ele was able to learn to tap into Grass-type energy and use the move Cotton Guard by the end of the month. Then followed the dual training, which surprisingly was not that hard. There was some competitiveness there, but most of it was Ele taking the lead as the Thunder’s dragon leader and Ladon following her. It did help that Ladon looked up to her as a mother figure, so having him questioning her position as leader was not an issue… at least not yet. Sunny Day is a fire type move, so the dragons had to learn to tap into another type of energy yet again and then learn to use the move. It took them another month.

The year went by and summer came, Cilan returned to his hometown to visit his family while Ash stayed helping out at the Preserve. It was hard for the two best friends to stay be apart for the whole summer break, but they managed. Ash had his dragons and Cilan his brothers, not to mention they would see each other again once the school year started.

Ash took advantage of his me-time and coached Ele into learning Solar Beam, he wanted to surprise Cilan once summer was over. They did not manage it, but they did make leaps of progress. So, he was very proud of them.

“Ash!” Cilan called out, by the entrance of the Academy.

“Cilan!” Ash exclaimed, excitedly, rushing towards his friend’s side. “How are you? How’s Pansage? How are your brothers? How was your summer?” The boy might be twelve years old now, but as he hugged the fourteen years old, he still acted as if he was eleven.

“We’re all fine,” Cilan laughed, amused by his friend’s hyperactivity. “Mom and dad took us on a road trip and by the end of the summer, my brothers passed their Gym Leader test. They were given funds by the League and will start building our café/gym this year. Though they won’t open it until I graduate and pass the exam myself. I’m planning on doing so as soon as I get my degree from the Academy.”

“That’s so cool!” Ash exclaimed, eyes shining in excitement. “But I don’t like the thought of this being the last year we go to school together.” He pouted, saddened by the reminder.

“Well, what if I told you that this year, you’ll be getting a new friend,” Cilan told him, trying to cheer up his friend. Ash looked up at him curiously. “You see, this Academy is not only prestigious for their academic accomplishments but also for preparing their students into the art of pokemon care and pokemon fighting. I think they are even adding a few extracurriculars for those interested in Pokemon Contests too. So, when the students enter their last three years of school, they are presented with a large variety of pokemon from which to choose. That pokemon is the one that will accompany them throughout the rest of their Academy experience and the one they'll be given by the school board when they graduate.”

“Really?!” Ash, exclaimed shocked and excited at the same time. “Why didn’t I know that?”

“Because students aren’t supposed to know,” Cilan replied. “Otherwise, they’ll choose the pokemon because of their strength or because they are rare or something like that. Also, because sometimes teachers will see that the pokemon they chose isn’t a good match, and throughout the three years might give them a new one. What do you think will happen to the boy or girl who had thought that pokemon was going to be their starter is later taken from them? If they are just a pokemon they befriended and train with for schoolwork they’ll be sad, but if they were supposed to be their starter… they’ll be devasted.”

“Then why tell me? How do you even know?” Ash asked, confused.

“Because you already have a starter pokemon and there is no way that the pokemon and you won’t get along.” Cilan ruffled his hair, making him giggle cutely. “I know because when I went back home for the summer, I saw the same pokemon my brothers used during their time in the Academy with them. They explained everything to me then.”

“What pokemon did they get? What pokemon will you get?” The younger boy asked, barely stopping himself from jumping from excitement.

“Chili got a Litwick that evolved into a Lampent, Dean Drayden also gave him a Dusk Stone when he graduated alongside his pokemon. He now possesses a Chandelure, they are a dual Ghost/Fire pokemon type. Cress got a Tympole that evolved all the way to a Seismitoad, he is a Water/Ground pokemon. I got a Sewaddle, she is now a Leavanny. She is a Bug/Grass pokemon.” Cilan answered.

“Will I get to meet her?” Ash’s eyes shined, barely containing his excitement.

“One-day,” Cilan laughed. “Now, you better get to class.”

“Yes, sir!” Ash saluted, rushing towards his classroom.

The two boys were in their own world laughing and joking, not really noticing the big impact that they were creating around them. Most of the students in the corridor had stopped talking to turn around and look at the pair. But they were not any pair, they were the _popular_ pair.

Cilan Dent: not only was he handsome and the top student of the Academy, but he was also the youngest Pokemon Connoisseur in the history of Unova. He already had a starter and rumor has it that he will be joining his brothers running a gym as soon as he graduates from the Academy. He had every girl swooning after him and every boy envying him.

Ash Ketchum: cute adorable Ash, who had won everyone’s heart with his Sunflora smile and his kindness for everyone. Always giving a helping hand to anyone in need. He was at the top student of his class, not to mention that he was being mentored by the Dean of the Academy himself- the strongest gym leader of Unova and a Dragon Master. He already had a starter and another pokemon, both _dragons_.

On their own, they are stunning, but together they were a breathtaking view. Turning necks and stopping conversations. They don’t even know it! The King and the Prince of the Academy.

“Good morning everyone!” Ash greeted, as he entered the room- not wasting a second a releasing Ele from her Heal Ball.

“Al-ria!” The majestic pokemon greeted alongside her human.

The classroom quieted down at the grand entrance and took a moment to look at the angelic picture the two of them made. Before they all rushed to return the greeting. But soon enough the class had to shut up and sit down, as it was about to start. Surprisingly, it was not their teacher who came in but Dean Drayden. Many students turned towards Ash in question, but the boy simply shrugged, as confused as them. He knew that today was the day they were receiving pokemon, but he did not expect Drayden-sensei to be the one to be giving them out.

“Hello class, today we will be having a very interesting activity.” The Dragon Master began. “As you know the Academy is very well known for preparing their students into the art of pokemon care and pokemon fighting. But how can we do that without you having any experience? So, whenever the students enter their last three years of school we present them with a large variety of pokemon from which you’ll choose a pokemon that will accompany you during your schoolwork. Be it in grooming, dueling, healing, or even cooking, as you’ll need to learn how to feed different types of pokemon.” Soon the class erupted in excited chatter. “However, that’s not all.” Drayden continued, successfully silencing them all. “You’ll also be receiving a Pokedex that will serve as a guide to help you deal with your pokemon and other pokemon. Another thing that you’ll need to know is that the pokemon you’ll receive will stay in the Academy, you will not be taking them with you home and if the Academy Board sees that you two are not a good match you’ll have to switch your pokemon. So, choose wisely. If the Academy Board finds out about any of you abusing or neglecting your pokemon you will be expelled, effective immediately.” The students gasped, some even shivered in fear at the look in Drayden’s eyes- they had never seen him look more like a dragon than then. “Now, then, Ash, come up here and show your classmates how to use a Pokedex.”

“Ok!” Ash replied, he patted Ele before marching towards his mentor and facing his classmates. “So, the Pokedex doesn’t only tell you about the bio of different pokemon and what they evolve into. It also informs you of the different types and types of advantages and disadvantages. You can also research different moves that your pokemon can learn. If you place it above your pokemon’s ball you can analyze it, and it will read you a lot of data from your pokemon. Like this!”

He took out Ele’s Heal Ball and his Pokedex to analyze her data. It said: 

** Pokemon ** **: Altaria.**

 ** Gender ** **: Female.**

 ** Ability ** **: Natural Cure.**

 ** Type ** **: Dragon/Flying.**

 **Move set: Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack,** **Disarming Voice, Refresh, Perish Song, Safeguard, Take Down, Mirror Move, Dragon Breath,** **Dragon Dance, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Sky Attack, Cotton Guard and Sunny Day.**

**The pokemon knows the egg moves Steel Wing and Dragon Rush.**

** NOTE ** **: This pokemon is shiny. The egg moves Steel Wing and Dragon Rush are both unlocked.**

“Wow!” Many students gasped, turning towards the Humming Pokemon who was grooming herself.

“She is so cool!” One exclaimed.

“She knows so many moves!” Another one said.

“She’s a kickass fighter!” One shouted, making many laugh.

“I know right!” Ash exclaimed, chuckling. “Ele is amazing!” Said pokemon took in all the praises, head high.

“What about your other pokemon?” A girl asked, excitedly.

“Yes, what about your Gible?!” A boy exclaimed.

Ash turned towards his mentor, who chuckled and said: “Go ahead.”

He then returned the Heal Ball and took out Ladon’s Poke Ball. The Pokedex said:

 ** Pokemon ** **: Gible.**

 ** Gender ** **: Male.**

 ** Ability ** **: Rough Skin.**

 ** Type ** **: Dragon/Ground.**

**Move set: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dig, Bite, Take Down, Dragon Dance, Slash, Dragon Claw, Double Team, Dragon Rush, Sand Tomb, Sandstorm,** **and Sunny Day** **.**

**The pokemon knows the egg move Iron Tail.**

** NOTE ** **: The egg move has yet to be unlocked.**

Many students looked at Ash shocked.

“Is that a baby pokemon?” One asked surprised.

“So, strong!” A girl exclaimed, looking at Ash with stars in her eyes.

“As expected of a dragon,” a boy said.

“Enough of Ash’s pokemon,” the Dragon Master finally said. “Are you ready to get your own?”

“Yes!” Everyone exclaimed, their blood pumping.

They’ve never been more ready.


	8. Interlude: Ele’s P.O.V

“Are you excited Ele?” My human asked me sweetly, cuddling me as we waited with all the young humans outside the building for studying.

 _ **“Of course!”**_ I cooed back.

Of course, I was excited! I was getting another baby. My sweet human told me what his human friend informed him about, if we make the right choice here then it means that this pokemon will one day become a permanent member of our Thunder. Though, my human calls it a family. So, I decided to stay out. Not only to protect my human in case any of the pokemon decides to attack but also to help him make the choice.

Ash is our human and master. He is the Alpha Head of our Thunder. I can’t decide for him, it’s his decision. But I won’t allow just anyone into the Thunder. My human is perfect! He is kind, selfless, and strong. He makes us strong and does it fast. But that is only possible because both Ladon and I want to because we train hard and give our all. So, if the next pokemon wants to join they need to be just like that. Determined and strong-willed. Otherwise, I… we, will not accept them.

“What kind of pokemon do you think Drayden-sensei had assembled for us?” My human asked, smiling sweetly at me. Oh, how I love that smile. Ever since I was a little Swablu. “Maybe there will be a Charmander! Or a Horsea!” He exclaimed excitedly. “I know they are not really dragon types, but they do belong to the dragon egg-type group. It’s not like Drayden-sensei will have a pure dragon type waiting for students, it’s too dangerous for those not used to them. Dragon Masters do train pokemon of the dragon egg group,” he continued. “Lance has a Charizard! Claire has a Kingdra! Which is a dragon type! I can’t wait!”

 ** _"Neither can I!"_** I exclaimed back, preparing myself to test every single one of them.

Just like my human deduced there was a Charmander and various Horsea. Not only that there was a Treecko too and a few Scraggy. However, my master zoomed directly at the fire type. Not a big surprise there, Charmander is one of the three Kanto starters, and many kantonian boys dream of having one. But this one was weak, too prideful, and full of himself. A troublemaker, who would not respect master or anyone in the Thunder. He did not deserve a place in our family, as my human called us. Luckily, he thought so… or at least, he saw my rejection and moved away from the Fire-type.

Our next stop was the pond, the Treecko had already been chosen by another human boy. Not that I lamented that choice, the grass type looked strong and determined but something about having her in our Thunder simply felt wrong. There were so many Horsea, almost ten! They seem pretty popular, especially with the human girls. However, once they saw my human arrive at the pond, they took a few steps back and waited. I nodded my head pleased, of course, they would step back and allow my human the first choice. As it is his right. Not that Ash noticed, too focused on the pokemon, as always, to see what happens around him.

 _ **“Excuse me Lady Altaria,”**_ a brave Horsea finally approached us. “Why did the human girls suddenly step back when the human boy arrived?” He asked.

“That’s because my human is the strongest one in this human pack,” I answered. “Not only that, he is liked and respected. He is their leader. So, if he is interested in choosing any of you to join our Thunder it is his right to go first.” By now many Horsea had gathered closer, listening attentively. “The human girls understand this and stepped back for him.”

They now looked at my human with respect and curiosity. I was quite pleased with this. Compared to that disrespectful Charmander, this was a nice change of pace. Now if we end up choosing one of them there will be fewer possibilities of problems arising in the future. There was one Horsea who caught my eye. She swam in the middle of the pond, proudly with an air of royalty. As I was about to call out for her, a human girl approached us and interrupted.

“Ash,” she called out, shyly.

“Yes, Ashley!” My human turned around and smiled brightly, making her and many others blush brightly.

I scoffed but could not really blame them. My human was the cutest, one must be blind not to see that.

“I’m simply wondering why you are here and not at the rocky field?” She asked.

“Well, Horsea evolves into Saedra, and then with a Dragon Scale, they become Kingdra a dual Water/Dragon-type.” My human informed her.

“No, I already knew that. I mean, why would you choose a Horsea when there’s an Axew.” Her words froze us both. “I mean everyone knows you’ll want to have the same pokemon as your mentor, so they left the Axew alone for you to choose.”

“There is an Axew!/ ** _There is an Axew!_** ” We both exclaimed at the same time, jumping on our feet to stand before the human girl.

“Why would Drayden-sensei allow a pure Dragon-type pokemon to mingle in this group?!” Ash asked abashed. “That’s too dangerous for normal students!”

“But you aren’t a normal student,” another girl entered the conversation.

“Laura is right” Ashley continued. “I’m sure the Dean had Axew in the group for you… of course, only if you want to choose them! If you prefer a Horsea you can too!” She rapidly corrected herself, her face red.

“I… I don’t know,” Ash replied, looking down at the ground confused and lost. I looked at my human surprise, I’ve never seen him like this. It worried me. “I really want to have an Axew… but I don’t want it to seem as if I am copying Drayden-sensei.”

“Now that’s stupid!” Laura chastised him, I glared at the human girl. Ready to Dragon Pulse her for insulting my master, but her next words stopped me. “You have a _Shiny_ Altaria and a Gible! Everyone knows you are not copying him. So, what if you get an Axew. Is not as if there are a lot of pokemon for Dragon Masters to choose from. Also, it’s not like we are keeping these pokemon,” we both tried our best not to react to those words. “So, go to the rocky field and get that Axew.”

“Got it!” Ash, saluted the girls, much brighter now, before rushing towards the possible new member of our Thunder. If they are no good, we can always go back to the pond and get that Horsea. “There it is Ele!”

There he was, in the middle of the rocky field. He looked sad with their tail and ears down. Not that I could blame him, he was being ignored by all the humans and he did not know why. When my master kneeled before him, the Axew’s head snapped up and his eyes widened in shock and hope. So, young and innocent looking at master with wonder and me with worship. But there was a fire behind those baby eyes, a fire that burned with a firm determination, wanting to prove himself. He reminded me of Ladon when we first met him. It was then that I realized why I was feeling off all day long, what was lacking in every other pokemon.

It seems that the master was thinking the same thing.

“Hey, Axew, would you like to join our Thunder?” He asked, with a bright smile.

When the baby pokemon jumped on my human’s arms I knew we had the answer we wanted, and our Thunder had grown in number. It seems that I did not have to test anyone today.


	9. The evolution mystery

Ash was very happy. He finally had an Axew! He just needed to find him a good nickname for his new friend. Ladon will love not being the youngest anymore. However, Ash was not the only one who was happy, now that they were back in the classroom, he could clearly see the giddy and happy faces of his classmates. Holding their Poke Balls and reading the info with their new Pokedex.

“Ash!” Ashley called out, standing in front of his desk with Laura. “Did you end up catching Axew?” She asked with a big smile, she seemed very pleased with her pokemon.

“I did! What about you? Did you both catch a Horsea?” Ash asked, his Sunflora smile never leaving his face.

“We did,” Laura replied. She was more collected than the other two, but you could still see her happiness. There was nothing like catching your first pokemon. “We were lucky, from all the Horsea’s ours were the only ones with an ability.”

“Really? What kind?” Ash asked, excitedly. As all his pokemon have abilities he sometimes forgets that it was not that common.

“Mine has Swift Swim and Laura’s has Sniper,” Ashley answered, matching his excitement.

“That is so cool!” Ash exclaimed- pokemon will never get old for him.

“What about yours?” Laura asked him, interested in knowing what kind of ability (if they had any) and move set the dragon pokemon had. 

“I… I don’t know,” Ash replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he chuckles. “I was so excited about finally having an Axew like Drayden-sensei that I completely forgot about checking it out.”

Even Ele sweatdropped at her human’s slip. But he looked so cute being all sheepish that Ash had many girls and boys alike sighing at the sight.

“Al-alta!” Ele nudged her human, pointing at his pokedex.

“You are right Ele, let’s do it right now,” and just like that, every student stopped talking to watch Ash.

 ** Pokemon ** **: Axew.**

 ** Gender ** **: Male.**

 ** Ability ** **: Mold Breaker.**

 ** Type ** **: Dragon.**

**Move set: Leer, Bite, Scary Face, False Swipe, and Slash.**

**The pokemon knows the eggs move Endeavor and Night Slash.**

** NOTE ** **: The egg moves have yet to be unlocked.**

“Mold Breaker? What kind of ability is that?” A boy asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Ash answered, looking as confused as the rest of the class. But Ele looked quite interested in the Poke Ball in his hand. “But from Ele’s reaction, it seems to be an interesting ability.”

“It is,” Drayden-sensei replied, as he entered the classroom. Every student rapidly returned to their seats. “When a Pokémon with Mold Breaker uses a move, the effects of all ignorable Abilities are ignored while the move is used. One example would be if your Axew uses Earthquake against an opponent with Levitate it can still hit.” Everyone’s eyes opened wide in surprise. Ash especially, as his gaze returned to the Poke Ball in his hand. “Also, abilities that prevent status conditions, such as Immunity and Oblivious, will not protect the Pokémon from receiving the status condition. However, many of these Abilities also have effects to cure the Pokémon of the status condition if afflicted, which will activate immediately after being inflicted with the status condition, even if it was inflicted by a Pokémon with Mold Breaker. Like your Ele who possesses Natural Cure.”

“That’s so cool!” Now it was everyone, not only Ash, who said that.

“Yeah, it is.” Drayden chuckled at his students.

Ash opened the move set selection for Axew on his Pokedex and was already planning on what to teach him. Starting with Dragon Dance so he could start learning to get in touch with his dragon energy and a way to build power for the baby pokemon. Maybe even have Ladon teaching him, so he can finally begin learning how to help others. Then followed by Ele helping them both learn Dragon Pulse. He also decided to teach him Crunch and Dual Chop, as he noticed by the moves, he already knew that he had quite an ease with dark energy and using his claws as his main weapons.

He was so deep into thoughts and making training notes on his Pokedex that the next time Drayden-sensei spoke he was startled, he would have dropped the Pokedex if it had not been for Ele.

“Thank you, girl,” he whispered, kissing her head as Drayden-sensei spoke.

“But as interesting as Ash’s Axew’s ability is, the pokemon is not rare in this region. Not like Celeste’s Eevee.” Ash’s eyes snapped towards the shy girl with teal hair and teal eyes, that was blushing and looking at her lap.

“Eevee? The fluffy brown pokemon I saw her with?” A guy asked. “Is it really that impressive that would overshadow a dragon?” Many other students shared their opinion.

“Eevee, as in the evolution pokemon?” Ash asked, slowly, making sure he had heard right. By now, the other students realized it was a big deal if it got such a reaction from a _dragon_ trainer. “The same pokemon who has eight different evolutions, which had the term eeveelutions created for their species specifically? The same pokemon that cannot be found in Unova or Hoenn? Which are even hard to find in Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh?” By now every student was looking at Celeste with eyes wide-open.

“Yes, exactly that Eevee,” Drayden-sensei answered, smiling proudly that it was his student the one who knew how special an Eevee was. “You can even say that compared to the other regions Sinnoh has the biggest population but nothing compared to Kalos, Alola, and Paina, where they are common. They’ve been the topic of study to many professors over the years. Even for those who study the evolution of pokemon, Eevee is still an unresolved mystery. The only thing they know for sure is that they are originally from the Paina region. The region which Celeste comes from, which is why she knew how special they are. I, myself, could only find one. What am I curious about is why did you know about them, Ash? They are not that common in Kanto.”

“My grandmother was from Paina,” he answered. “She used to have an Umbreon and Espeon mate-pair.”

“Tu abuela era de Paina?” Celeste turned towards Ash and asked in surprise.

“Si, mi mamá también se crió haya antes de que se mudaran a Kanto,” Ash answered, with a smile to his shocked classmate.

“Umbreon and Espeon?” Laura spoke up. “What kind of pokemon are those?”

“Well…” Drayden-sensei began, turning on the projector. An image of Eevee surrounded by eight arrows pointing at different pokemon appeared on the white blackboard. “Ok, as I mentioned before Eevee is a Normal-type Pokemon that can evolve into eight different pokemon. The more commons are Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon,” he pointed at the top tier of pokemon. “As you can guess Vaporeon is a Water-type Pokemon, that evolves from Eevee by being in contact with a water stone. Jolteon is an Electric-type pokemon, that by being in contact with a thunder stone. Flareon is a Fire-type, that needs a fire stone to evolve.” The students could not take their eyes off the projection, they could not believe that one pokemon can have so many evolutions. “The next two evolutions are Umbreon and Espeon. They are not that common but not that hard to find either. Umbreon is a Dark-type pokemon and Espeon is a Psychic-type pokemon. If they evolve during the day without the help of any stone, they turn into an Espeon, but if they do it during the night, they evolve into an Umbreon. The next ones are Glaceon, Sylveon, and Leafeon.” He said pointing at the lower tier. “They are the rarest to find around.”

“Let me guess Leafeon needs a leaf stone to evolve!” a guy interrupted with a smug expression on his face.

“No,” Drayden-sensei deadpanned, making many students chuckle at the embarrassed student. “But you did guess their type correctly, Leafeon _is_ a Grass-type pokemon. But they need a moss rock to evolve. Glaceon is an Ice-type that needs an icy rock to evolve. Now, Sylveon has quite the deceiving evolution. They are Fairy-type pokemon that no one can really explain, as they evolve during the day without any evolutionary item as Espeon’s do. The only thing that could explain this phenomenon are theories that Eevee needs to know one or two Fairy-type moves before they evolve into Sylveon. But still, none of these theories were verified.”

“Who would have guessed such a fluffy pokemon could be so complicated?” Ashley commented, many classmates agreeing with her.

“They are quite the evolution mystery,” Drayden-sensei agreed. “What I am curious about is why did you choose an Eevee? Was it because they are originally from your region?”

Ash then realized why his mentor called her out, Cilan’s words from this morning echoing in his head. Did you choose Eevee because they are from Paina? Or because they are rare everywhere else?

“Well…” she suddenly took out four Poke Balls and threw them into the air. An Espeon and Umbreon appeared on her desk, followed by two Eevee’s that landed on her lap. Many gasped at the sight, even Drayden-sensei’s eyebrow rose. “I rescued these two from a trainer that wanted them to force a mating to reproduce and sell their eggs for money.” Many looked away in disgust, Ash and Drayden-sensei looked angry. “They did end up together and having two beautiful twin girls,” she snuggled the two Eevee’s who playfully licked her cheeks in return, making her and many classmates giggle. “But only because they wanted to and after they healed from the abuse. When these two finally came out from their eggs I decided to become an Eevee trainer. As I plan to be a coordinator, I don’t need the variety, and having cute pokemon of different types work for me.”

“Have the girls decided what they want to evolve into?” Drayden-sensei asked, this time more relaxed.

“Yes,” Celeste smiled, patting the Eevee on the left. “This one wants to be a Vaporeon and the other one a Flareon,” Drayden-sensei’s eyebrow rose for a second time. “Yeah, I had the same reaction. They might be twins but they could not be more different, like water and fire.”

Just like that, she called back her pokemon and the class returned to session, with their homeroom teacher. But Ash could not get Celeste’s story out of his mind. The both of them were so similar, found and saved their starters from an abusive environment which lead them to decide to specialize in a pokemon type, or one pokemon in Celeste’s case. Maybe… just maybe he can get a second friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tu abuela era de Paina? = Your grandmother was from Paina?
> 
> ** Si, mi mamá también se crió haya antes de que se mudaran a Kanto = Yes, my mother was also raised there before they moved to Kanto.


	10. Finally, the trio is complete!

“Ok, students, now that you have chosen your pokemon we will be moving towards the training field where your senior schoolmates will be there to guide you through the ropes of taking care of a pokemon. Whatever you need to know they will be there for you. To learn how to train them or what kind of food they’ll like, telling you about their previous experiences with pokemon.” Their homeroom teacher, Amanda, told the students. “As we have an even out number of students two of you will have to share the same mentor. Ash, Celeste, I am sorry, but you will have to share. As you two already possess pokemon I believe you won’t suffer from the decision. Your mentor will be Cilan Dent, as no one in this classroom chose a bug pokemon we don’t have anyone to pair him with. Not to mention that he is the top student in this school and the only one qualified to help out and make the most with the spectrum of abilities that Eevee possesses. It also happens that we do not have any senior with a dragon pokemon and the only one that knows enough not to be endangered while helping you train is Cilan.”

“It’s ok, sensei,” Ash replied with a big smile, quite happy about the predicament. “Cilan and I are best friends!”

“I also don’t mind,” Celeste added, blushing slightly for being the focus of attention again.

“Lucky,” Ashley muttered.

“Good,” replied Amanda. “Then, let’s get going.”

As the class marched after their teacher, towards the training field. Ash slowed his step so he would end up at the back of the group alongside Ele and Celeste- who had taken out her Espeon and Umbreon.

“Hi,” Ash greeted her, shily.

Celeste looked at him, surprised by his uncharacteristic shyness, and greeted him back with a slight blush: “Hi.”

“I… I saved Ele too,” he blurted out, taking her by surprise once again. Umbreon and Espeon looked at the boy shocked as well, then their gaze turned towards the big dragon- not believing their ears. “I… I mean, I understand the feeling.” He corrected himself with a blush. “The feeling of powerlessness at knowing that your dear friend was hurt, and you couldn't do anything about it until _after_ the fact. The anger at those who hurt our family… the fear of that ever happening again.”

“The helplessness when they have nightmares about their days of captivity,” Celeste continued, more collected and serious. “What’s her story?”

“Dragon Trafficking Ring,” he answered, chuckling humorlessly at her flinch and her pokemon’s growls. “My feelings exactly. Ele was only a Swablu back then, she fought with all her might to get out and managed it. I found her in the forest, near my town, with a broken wing, and told Professor Oak about it. He later had the whole venture shut down. She was forced to be on the ground for over a month and when she was finally able to fly again, she was scared to do it. It took her weeks before being able to return to the sky.”

“Nephele? The same Altaria that flies as if she was born in the sky and belongs up there?” Celeste inquired not believing the same pokemon that dances in the sky with such grace, once had a problem with it. “You truly understand me,” she then said in wonder, seeing the truth in his eyes.

“I do… and I would like you to be my friend,” he proposed, shily.

“I would like that too,” she smiled back.

“Ok, students you now know who you are with, pair up!” Amanda called out, startling the new pair of friends. They were so focused on their conversation that they didn't notice when they've reached the training field and the teacher giving out the mentor list. They were lucky they already knew who they were paired up with. “Now each of you find your mentor and get to know them _and_ your pokemon. You’ll have the whole day to do so.”

“Ash!” Cilan called out to his friend, as the rest of the students dispersed. “And you must be Celeste,” he smiled charmingly at the girl, who this time did not blush because of shyness but because of how handsome the green-haired boy was. “I reserved our tree,” he told Ash, who smiled brightly. “There, no one will bother us and we can take out all of our pokemon.”

“Come, you’ll love it there!” Ash told Celeste as they followed Cilan. Once they got there, Ash took out Ladon and Axew’s Poke Balls and threw them in the air. “Come out guys!” Celeste followed his example and suddenly there were three Eevee’s alongside her other pokemon. “Ele why don’t you explain what’s going on to the others.”

His Altaria agreed as the humans turned towards the older boy. What none of them knew was that Ele told the other pokemon _everything_. Even the part that: if you are a good match once you graduate, you’ll end up becoming part of the team. Umbreon and Espeon looked very pleased with that news, as one of their daughters had fallen for the male Eevee and they did not want them to part ways after a few years. Ladon himself was very pleased with the news too, he will no longer be the youngest one! Not to mention that his new little brother is very cute!

“So, I believe it is my time,” Cilan said, “Come out Pansage, Leavanny!”

“Wow!” Both Ash and Celeste looked at Leavanny with wonder, it was the first time seeing one in person. Most of the Academy’s population was used to seeing Pansage during recess as the monkey never left Cilan’s side outside of class.

“So pretty,” murmured Celeste, making the Bug/Grass pokemon blush and bow pleased by the compliment.

“Ok, I want you both to read the info of your new pokemon, but I would also like you Celeste to use your Pokedex on your other pokemon. I already know Ash’s other pokemon and his training style, you have me at a disadvantage.” Cilan told them.

“Got it,” Ash replied. “I’ll go first,” he offered seeing Celeste look away shily.

Just like in the classroom his Pokedex read:

 ** Pokemon ** **: Axew.**

 ** Gender ** **: Male.**

 ** Ability ** **: Mold Breaker.**

 ** Type ** **: Dragon.**

**Move set: Leer, Bite, Scary Face, False Swipe, and Slash.**

**The pokemon knows the egg moves Endeavor and Night Slash.**

** NOTE ** **: The egg moves have yet to be unlocked.**

“Mold Breaker?” Cilan hummed with a smile on his lips. “You and your luck, Ash,” said the boy chuckled sheepishly, as his pokemon praised Axew who basked in the compliments. “You’re up next.”

“I’ll go in this order: Umbreon, who I nicknamed Nyx, Espeon, Dolos, older twin Eevee with a blue bow, Naiad, younger twin Eevee with a red bow, Hestia, and the newest Eevee, Zeus,” Celeste explained.

“So, the Goddess of Darkness, the personification of deception and tricks, a water nymph, the Goddess of the Hearth and the God of Lightning… quite suiting names. Let me guess the male Eevee wants to evolve into a Jolteon.” Ash chuckled.

“I was expecting you to realize it, after choosing the names Nephele and Ladon,” Celeste commented.

“I was even thinking of naming Axew Drako in honor of Drakaina,” Axew started to jump excitedly. “It seems he likes it,” Ash laughed. “Then Drako will be.”

“It is a good name,” she said, finally taking out her Pokedex and reading her team.

 ** Pokemon ** **: Umbreon.**

 ** Gender ** **: Female.**

 ** Ability ** **: Adaptability.**

 ** Type ** **: Dark.**

**Move set: Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Bite, Swift, Take Down, Body Slam, Sand Attack, Endure, Substitute, Agility, Work Up, Stored Power, Helping Hand, Double Kick, Crunch, Assurance, Dark Pulse, Foul Play and Shadow Ball.**

* * *

** Pokemon ** **: Espeon.**

 ** Gender ** **: Male.**

 ** Ability ** **: Anticipation.**

 ** Type ** **: Psychic.**

**Move set: Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Bite, Swift, Take Down, Body Slam, Sand Attack, Endure, Substitute, Agility, Work Up, Stored Power, Helping Hand, Double Kick, Confusion, Psybeam, Power Swap, Future Sight, and Psychic.**

* * *

** Pokemon ** **: Eevee.**

 ** Gender ** **: Female.**

 ** Ability ** **: Adaptability.**

 ** Type ** **: Normal.**

**Move set: Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Bite, Swift, Take Down, Body Slam, Sand Attack, Endure, Substitute, Agility, Work Up, Stored Power, Helping Hand, and Double Kick.**

**The pokemon knows the egg move Wish.**

** NOTE ** **: The egg move has yet to be unlocked.**

* * *

 ** Pokemon ** **: Eevee.**

 ** Gender ** **: Female.**

 ** Ability ** **: Anticipation.**

 ** Type ** **: Normal.**

**Move set: Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Bite, Swift, Take Down, Body Slam, Sand Attack, Endure, Substitute, Agility, Work Up, Stored Power, Helping Hand, and Double Kick.**

**The pokemon knows the egg move Detect.**

** NOTE ** **: The egg move has yet to be unlocked.**

* * *

 ** Pokemon ** **: Eevee.**

 ** Gender ** **: Male.**

 ** Ability ** **: None.**

 ** Type ** **: Normal.**

**Move set: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dig, Bite, and Swift.**

**The pokemon knows the egg move Tickle.**

** NOTE ** **: The egg move has yet to be unlocked.**

“It seems that you already have a specific method to handle Eevee’s,” commented Cilan, impressed by the methodic procedure that such a young student, other than Ash, had. “You chose a varied selection of moves that taught your pokemon to be agile, defensive, and offensive, both long-range and short-range. They must be some kind of requirement before they are allowed to evolve, so you can bring out the most of your pokemon in every stage of their evolution. Why haven’t you evolved the girls yet?”

“I… they still need to master the moves and improve their speed and strength.” She answered, surprised by how with so little information he was capable of deducing her training plans so fast. “Though they already have stamina and grace down,” she continued, more collected now. So, this was the youngest Pokemon Connoisseur. “I also don’t have any of the evolutionary stones to do so. Though I will make sure to find them during summer when I get back home, they will both be ready to evolve for next year.”

“Good. I suppose you’ll use the same methods with… Zeus, was it?” Cilan asked.

“Yes, Zeus. And no,” she answered. “While the training plan is the same, to bring out the best of an Eevee, one needs to know that each Eevee is different, and the methods I use are different for each other. Heck, Naiad and Hestia cannot be more different! One move that was easy for one will be difficult for the other. I might have trained them together, side by side, but their training was completely different… just like them.” Her shy behavior going away as she talked about her pokemon.

“Good,” Cilan hummed and smiled, pleased by the answer. As if she had been put to the test and passed with flying colors. “I am also sure you already have a plan for Drako, Ash.”

“You know it!” He exclaimed back.

“Then let’s start!”


	11. Jealousy and Friendship

“Wow! You really know a lot about breeding and the care of pokemon,” Ash said impressed, once again by Celeste’s talent.

During the weeks that followed the fateful day, since they all became friends; it had become a repetitive scenario. When they took her to Ash’s house so Delia could teach her how to cook food for her pokemon, she already had the basics down and knew exactly what Eevee’s and their evolutions would like to eat. When they took her to the Preserve to teach her about grooming and how to take care of pokemon in rehabilitation, her knowledge might even surpass theirs. Which lead them to this situation.

“Here I thought I would have to catch you up with Ash,” Cilan commented.

“Ash might know a lot about taking care of pokemon because of his work in the Preserve, but the thing is that what he knows it’s mostly focused on dragons, which is good for him as he wants to be a Dragon Master. But what about when he ends up with a pokemon that it’s not a Dragon-type but belongs to the dragon egg group, he will need to learn that taking care of those pokemon will be different. From the food to the grooming.” Celeste explained, brushing Zeus’ fur. “I simply have a much-varied area of expertise. My mom has one of the most successful breeding centers in Pania, even people from other regions make requests. Especially since Eevee’s are kind of our expertise.”

“You’re going back for winter vacations?” Ash asked her excitedly.

“Yeah, I missed her. Missed everyone back at home, really.” Celeste answered with a longing smile. “What about you guys? Any plans?”

“I’m going back home,” Cilan replied, grooming Pansage. “My brothers and I, need to take care of the last details for the café/gym. We open in half a year. I also need to study hard for my Pokemon Connoisseur exam, I’ll be trying to raise my level to Class B after graduating alongside the gym license exam.”

“I know you can do it!” Ash exclaimed, smiling brightly at the older boy. “Mom is taking me to Kalos for a road trip vacation as a reward for keeping high grades in the last couple of years. Ele and Ladon are super excited!” Suddenly his chipper expression turned sad. “Though I hate the idea of leaving Drako alone at the Academy.”

“I feel you,” Celeste replied, cuddling Zeus.

“I’m the same but remember that in a couple of years you won’t need to do that anymore,” Cilan tried to cheer them up. “What I am more interested in, rather than knowing what vacation plans you have, is how did you convince Mister Pokemon Master here to sign on the Coordinator Optative Class?”

“Well, it took a lot of time and team effort,” Celeste answered him, with a dignifying expression.

“You stick your Eevee team on him and had them use cute charm and their puppy eyes,” Cilan deadpanned, making Celeste blush.

“I did not!... at least not only that!” Celeste pouted. “I also had Ele’s help!”

“Ele?” Cilan asked confused. “She is as much a battle-hungry menace as her trainer!”

“Celeste convinced her that it would be lovely to sing and dance in the air for a crowd” Ash sighed.

“Can you blame me? Ele is beautiful and made for contests,” Celeste continued to pout.

“As long as you stop with this class because there’s no way I will ever enter a Contest,” Ash sighed. “My Dragons would kill me if I had them performing for other’s entertainment.”

“You really have it hard,” Celeste commented.

“You have no idea,” Ash sighed again, making both of his friends laugh .“Talking about Coordinator Classes, ours is about to start.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Celeste exclaimed, “Let’s go!”

With that both young students bid Cilan goodbye and left towards the new contest stage, the Academy had built for these lessons. It was on the small side, but it was enough to hold the classes and have special appeals and battle performances by the students for their parents and those who were interested in novice level coordinators.

However, as they were reaching the stage Ashley and Laura stopped them. Surprisingly, it was not Ash they wanted to talk to but Celeste. Confused but not minding it really, Celeste told Ash to secure her a seat and left with the girls.

“Why are you so close to Ash?!” Ashley snapped, cornering the teal-haired girl against a tree.

“Because I am his friend…” Celeste replied, very confused.

 _What was going on?_ She thought surprised.

“Yeah, sure. The girl who did not deem any classmate good enough since day one is suddenly best buds with the most popular guys in school.” Ashley scoffed, while Laura shook her head- she wanted nothing to do with this, but leaving her best friend alone when she’s like this, is a recipe for disaster.

“Are you jealous?” Celeste asked, finally realizing what was going on. Ashley blushed at being caught. “First of all, I did not try to get along with any of my classmates because at first, I was still trying to learn the language and didn't want to embarrass myself by speaking poorly… then it was too late. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I am kind of shy… or at least, I was. Ash and Cilan have been helping me with that.” She told them sincerely, making both girls feel bad about cornering her. It wasn’t that Ashley was mean, she simply liked Ash too much. “Also, if there’s one I liked out of the two of them like that is Cilan. Ash is too much of a little brother to me.”

“You really don’t like him?” Ashley asked, shyly.

“I do like him, just not like that,” corrected her Celeste. “Now if you excuse me, I need to get to class.”

“Right… em, sorry about this, and… maybe we could all have lunch one of these days,” offered Ashely.

Celeste looked at her in surprise before gently smiling at the girls: “Yeah, I would like that.”

The girls parted ways, but their smiles did not leave their faces. A new friendship blowing between them.


	12. Kalos - Mega Evolution Part 1

“Wow!” Ash exclaimed; eyes wide open with wonder. Ele and Ladon wearing similar expressions as they look around Geosenge Town. “It’s such a beautiful and peaceful town,” he murmured to his pokemon, who nodded back in reply. “Mom you really outdid yourself this time!”

“Sweetie, this is just the beginning,” Delia chuckled. “We still have many towns and cities to visit in these three weeks. Kalos is a beautiful region and I want us to see the most of it.”

“Great plan!” Ash exclaimed, practically vibrating in his place.

Delia and her Mr. Mime, Mimey, laughed at the teenager. “Go,” his mother said, “Have fun!”

“Thank you, mom!” Ash climbed on Ele, with Ladon sitting in front of him. “You are the best!” He told her, as Ele took flight.

“That boy never changed,” Delia chuckled, shaking her head as she watched her son and dragons fly away.

“Mi-Mr mime,” Mimey agreed.

With Ash.

“Wow!” He exclaimed for the tenth time that day.

They had taken their time to fly all over the town and decided to leave the sightseeing of the shops and cafes for later. They preferred to continue flying and look at the surroundings of the town. The forest was peaceful and full of life just like the town. Ash was having a blast, new pokemon at every corner. Kalos like Unova had so many pokemon he had never seen. So, different from Kanto.

“Look at that!” He suddenly pointed out towards the pillars of rock. “It seems to be some kind of ruins,” he thought out loud. “Ele, land there,” he commanded, and the dragon obliged. Landing in the middle of a circle, with various pillars surrounding the place. Ash decided to look around, fascinated with the place. He led them all over the place, leaving the ruins behind towards a rocky pathway until they reached the mouth of a cave. “What do think guys? Fancy a little adventure?” Ash asked his pokemon.

“Taria!” Ele cooed, puffing her wings.

“Gible!” Ladon roared, clenching his small fists.

“Let’s go then!” Ash exclaimed, marching inside. Ladon guarding the front and Ele their behind. “It’s so dark in here,” the young trainer complained. “Ladon Sunny Day!”

“Gible!” Ladon shot a ball of light, small enough not to damage anything in the cave but big enough to illuminate their pathway.

Now with light, they continued down the path with ease, until they reached an open room that led towards a large chamber with a single path leading to some king of orange marble with blue and red curved strips. Ash sighed in amazement and Ladon almost rushed towards it. But both were stopped by Ele, who opened her wings and covered them and the path with Safeguard. She then flew towards the marble and picked it up with her peak.

“Thank you Ele,” Ash thanked her, as he picked the marble. “That was a smart decision,” he chuckled. “Now that I look at it closer, more than a marble it looks like a pearl but with a design inside,” he mused out loud. “Why do you think it was in this place for? How is it even possible that a pearl is orange and has stripes on the inside?”

“Ria,” Ele shrugged her wings, not knowing what to say. Ladon didn’t even bother to reply, he had no answer.

“Well, we can always ask mom!” Ash brightened back up. “Let’s take it with us and let’s ask mom about it,” ready for answers, he rushed outside with his pokemon following close by. As he was climbing on top of Ele, his stomach growled just like his dragons. Making Ele and Ladon snicker and Ash blush. “Let’s go buy something to eat first. Take us to the town Ele.”

What neither of them knew was that a blonde woman and her Lucario had come to George Town intending to find that pearl/marble in specific. They searched every stone seller shop, only finding a pink Mega Stone with white and teal curved strips. They don’t know to which pokemon it belongs, but who knows? It might be for a fighting type. Mega Stones are hard to get by, to skip the opportunity of buying it. What they did find is a photographer who told them about a Mega Stone hidden inside a cave not that far away from the town. He did not know to which pokemon it belongs to either, but the pair thought it was a good idea to check it out. However, they did not expect to find, on their way to the cave, a boy playing with a Lucarionite while having lunch outside a café with a Shiny Altaria and a Gible.

“You over there! Do you know what you are playing with?” Korrina shouted at the boy, not being able to stop herself. She has been searching for that Mega Stone for years and here it was, a toy to a boy barely entering his teenage years.

“A pearl, right?” He replied, tilting his head cutely. “Kind of a weird one but hey, it’s pretty and will make a beautiful necklace for Ele.” He beamed at her. He looked so cute that Korrina and Lucario forgot to get angry at him. “But hey you have another one too!” He exclaimed, getting the attention of the two dragons. “That one’s pink! It will look much better on Ele. Would you like to exchange them?”

This was her chance! Korrina thought. She could easily let that boy keep on thinking that they were pearls and exchange the Mega Stone she had for the one she needed… but that was not right. The boy is clearly a tourist and Mega Evolution is not that well known outside of Kalos yet.

So, doing the right thing Korrina sighed and said: “Do you know about Mega Evolution?”

“Yes,” Ash answered, surprising both the girl and her Lucario. “We tackled the topic in class. Our homeroom teacher said that Mega Evolution is a phenomenon that appeared in Kalos, that allowed some specific fully evolved pokemon to evolve one more time, for short periods of time. Sometimes even changing their typing,” he cited. “From Professor Sycamore’s research, it happens thanks to the strong bond between pokemon and trainer. It is also theorized by the Shalour Gym Leader that aura is involved in it, allowing a connection between human and pokemon that pushes the pokemon for the artificial evolution.” Korrina could only stare at the boy with her jaw dropped. “But what does this have anything to do with the pearls?”

“Well… for the Mega Evolution to happen the trainer needs a Key Stone and the pokemon needs their respective Mega Stone. This is why my grandfather theorized that aura is involved, as his Lucarios always feel energy being exchanged from the trainer and the surroundings to the pokemon, with the help of the Key and Mega Stone. It is also why only a few pokemon can Mega Evolve, as only their Mega Stone were discovered yet.” Korrina explained once she regained her composure. “This,” she rose the pink Mega Stone, “Is a Mega Stone, for what pokemon? I don’t know. But the one you are holding is a Lucarionite, the Mega Stone for a Lucario. Where did you find it?”

“A Lucarionite?” He said in wonder. “I found it at a cave outside the town limits,” he answered. Korrina and Lucario sighed, they were too late. “Wait your grandfather is the Gym Leader of Shalour City?!” He exclaimed. “That’s so cool!”

“Yeah, it is.” Korrina chuckled, at the adorable boy. Smiling despite knowing the fact that she had lost another Lucarionite. “But it is hard to live up to,” she continued, taking a seat on the boy’s table with Lucario. “I’m Korrina, by the way, and this is Lucario,” she gestured to her friend.

“Lucario,” the aura pokemon greeted the boy.

“Hi! I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto, but my mom and I are living in Opelucid City at the moment. This is my starter Nephele, but you can call her Ele,” he pointed at the Shiny Altaria. “This is Ladon,” he pointed at the Gible.

“Altaria/Gible!” They both greeted the newcomers.

“By the way, do you still want to exchange the Mega Stones?” Ash asked, taking both Korrina and Lucario by surprise.

“Really? But that’s a Lucarionite! They are one of the hardest Mega Stones to find… and Mega Stones are very hard to find!” Korrina exclaimed, shocked.

“Well, it is useless to me,” Ash replied, shrugging. “I want to be a Dragon Master, I will never catch a Lucario. That Mega Stone you have might be for a dragon type,” he explained. “Dragon Types do have Mega Stones, right?”

“Oh, yes!” She answered once she snapped out of her shock. “Incidentally both Altaria and Garchomp can Mega Evolve.”

Ele cooed, tilting her head in interest, while Ladon growled, eyes burning with desire.

“Cool! Let’s hope that Mega Stone is an Altarianite or a Garchompite,” Ash said, exchanging stones with Korrina. “Or at least, I can always use it to exchange with someone who does have one of them.”

“That’s a good idea,” Korrina told him, giving the Mega Stone to Lucario- who put it on his wristband. “We finally got it, Lucario. We got it!” Both trainer and pokemon cheered.

“Well done Korrina,” someone congratulated her. They both snapped their heads towards the voice, only to find Gurkinn the Gym Leader of Shalour City standing there with a smile on his face. “I was expecting to test you with a fight against Blaziken, but when I got to the cave the stone was missing.” He looked at Ash, who blushed and chuckled sheepishly. “Then again, a test of temptation is as good as one of strength. It shows your character. You, young man, are lucky. The Mega Stone my granddaughter found is an Altarianite.”

Ele cooed happily at the news, while Ladon was a bit disappointed but happy for his mom. Gurkinn looked at the young dragon with assessment, knowing the Gible was walking a thin line between desiring power and losing control.

“Don’t worry Ladon, I’ll try and find you a Garchompite soon,” Ash assured the Gible, who perked up immediately. “We have time and you still need to evolve two times for it to be of use.”

Gurkinn was surprised by the control the boy had over the dragon. The Gible might desire power but his love and respect for his Thunder Alpha and Trainer kept him under control… for now at least. Who knows what will happen once he evolves?

 _He did say he was living at Opelucid City._ Gurkinn thought to himself. _This might be Drayden’s precious apprentice. He does seem to control the dragon with incredible ease._

“All you need now is a Key Stone,” Korrina cheered Ash on. “Put it to good use!”

“I will!” Ash replied, with his Sunflora smile.

“Are you here on vacation?” Gurkinn asked the boy.

“Yes, winter break,” Ash answered. “My mom and I wanted to see as much of Kalos as we can.”

“Then let’s stay a couple of days here, Korrina.” Gurkinn suddenly said, taking everyone by surprise. “We can all go to Shalour City together and we can give you a tour.”

“Really?! You would do that?” Ash asked, excitedly. “Mom is gonna love this!” He jumped off, climbing on Ele with Ladon in his arms. “Let’s go tell her, Ele!”

As the fighting type specialist watched them go, Korrina turned towards her grandfather and asked him about the sudden change of plans.

“That boy is Drayden’s apprentice,” he answered, surprising Korrina who knew about the Dragon Master’s very high standards. “I want to see what he is made off… I can already see he has potential and will make it far.”


	13. Kalos - Mega Evolution Part 2

Delia loved the idea of having a Gym Leader being their tour guide. Not to mention she was so proud of Ash for finally having a Mega Stone, that was one step closer to his dream of becoming a Dragon Master. So, after finishing off in Geosenge Town, they left for Shalour City. Where they had a blast!

The first thing they did was visit the Tower of Mastery and then the Shalour Gym. Before hitting the stores with Korrina and Delia on the front. Luckily, Ash had Gurkinn and he did not get bored with the Gym Leader teaching him everything he knew about Mega Evolution.

He told Ash about how to connect correctly with his pokemon and to be careful, because out of all the pokemon types, dragon, ghost, and dark are the ones that are more prone to go wrong. The bust of power is huge and tends to cloud their mind. So, he needs to think of a specific memory or feeling that will serve as an anchor for Ele and Ladon in the future. Ash took the Gym Leader seriously and made sure to add that to the training sessions he had with them. Luckily, Gurkinn allowed him to use the training fields in the gym, so he didn’t have to waste time trying to find a place to train as he did in George Town.

Speaking of training he had made leaps of progress with Cilan’s help, like his Academy mentor, Ele finally mastered Solar Beam plus Flamethrower. If Ash talked about progress thanks to Cilan, he _had_ to mention Drako, who thanks to Cilan’s excellent advice on time management, was capable of learning and mastering Dragon Dance, Dig, Taunt, Assurance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Dual Chop, and Sunny Day. They were six very difficult months for the young adult, but he loved every moment. Ladon also adored being the teacher for once, teaching Drako how to use Dragon Claw and Dig. Ele took care of teaching him Dragon Pulse and Sunny Day. While, Ash was solely in charge of teaching him the other moves, in private lessons.

Ladon, on his part, mastered Metal Claw and Iron Head. Not to mention the huge progress he had done in unlocking his egg move Iron Tail, which they had finally managed to do while training in Shalour Gym’s training fields. They were still far from mastering it, but at least it was finally unlocked and learned. Altaria also took advantage of the training field to make progress on her Dazzling Gleam. She had managed to get in touch with her Fairy-type energy, but she still could not manipulate it around her body. But there was still time for that, and Ash had learned his lesson about getting frustrated and pushing her with the Solar Beam incident.

Their next stop, Coumarine City, was a stop for resting and enjoying the big bodies of water the city offered. Of course, Ash had to visit the city’s gym- which had been informed of Ash's impending visit from Gurkinn. The old man and his granddaughter fell in love with the boy after his visit, they even exchanged numbers to keep in contact.

They only stayed there for a few days before finally going to the region’s capital: Lumiose City. But those days were enough for Ele to learn Dazzling Gleam, it did help to have the advice of two Gym Leaders and a Gym Leader trainee. This helped, as in Lumiose City he would end up being delayed by his mom’s shopping spree in the high stores of the most fashionable city in Kalos. Luckily, in between shopping sprees, they visited the Lumiose Museum, the Prism Tower, and the city’s Gym- where he made great friends with Lem, the Gym Leader’s son.

But what had him the most excited about Lumiose City was his mom’s impending visit to Professor Sycamore’s Lab. He was the lead expert on Mega Evolution, and he might be able to help him out in finding a Key Stone. Ele was out, like always, wearing proudly the Mega Stone necklace her human had given her, with Ladon on her back. Delia walked into the lab, already used to the sight, not realizing that every sight was on them. Especially on the regal sight that her son made with his dragon, almost royal-like.

“Hi, I’m Delia Ketchum. I’m here to deliver an Egg from Professor Oak’s Lab.” Delia began talking, oblivious to the open mouths and stunning looks the lab assistants were giving them. “Is Professor Sycamore around?”

“Y-yeah, I’m here.” Augustine stuttered slightly, eyes never leaving the boy who kept on patting the _Shiny_ Altaria. “Thank you for the delivery,” he told the pretty woman, eyes still on the boy and his dragons. Especially, Nephele. “Excuse me, is that an Altarianite?”

“Yes!” Exclaimed Ash, with his Sunflora smile, making many people blush, at the adorable sight. No teenager should be that cute! “Ele and I came across it in George Town,” he explained. “But we don’t have a Key Stone to put is on use, yet,” he pouted, making even Augustine blush. “I was wondering if you could tell us where to find one, please?”

“I- I can do better than that,” he replied, with an indulgent smile. “Give me a second,” he told them, taking the egg to another room and returning with a Key Stone. “You see, I don’t get many opportunities to analyze a dragon’s Mega Evolution, other than my own. Here is Kalos we are more inclined to Fairy Types, unlike Unova who prefer Dragon Types. As you are Master Drayden’s apprentice I believe partaking in an experiment with you will be fruitful,” he explained. “What do you say? Would you like to join me in a little experiment?”

“Will it hurt Ele?” Ash immediately asked, making Sycamore smile at his worry and care for his pokemon.

“No. I will simply observe, interview you, take some measurements of Mega Altaria, her heart rate, and blood pressure, I’ll even train with you two to help you control the Mega Evolution and see how much her power and control increases.” The Professor assured him. “For most of it, I won’t even touch her.”

“Do I get to keep the KeyStone?” Ash inquired, just to be sure.

“Of course, that’s the deal after all,” Sycamore reassured him.

“Ele?” He then turned to his starter in question, who cooed at him and gently bumped heads with her human, making him giggle. “Then we have a deal!” He turned to the professor and beamed, making the blush on the older man’s face return.

“That’s great Ashy!” Delia celebrated. “I’ll take it to the jewelry store and make it into a beautiful necklace like Ele’s! With a golden dragon claw grabbing the stone, to match Ele’s colors!”

“That’s a great mom!” Ash joined the celebration.

Augustine smiled indulgently at the pair: “Then shall we start?”


End file.
